


枯井

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520
Kudos: 6





	枯井

《枯井》诗花罗梵

简介：井里爬出来的不一定是贞子，也可能是你媳妇儿。  
现代都市微悬疑，HE。

【00】

二零零六年夏天，我家后院忽然多出了一口井。

井是枯井。幽密的青苔蜿蜒在井口，两条干瘪的井绳跟木乃伊似的阴森森挂着，蜷缩在晦暗的角落里，仿佛在透过那些矮矮的草丛窥视着我。

没人清楚它是什么时候出现的；只记得那年我发了高烧，病了一段日子才去上学，也不晓得是哪天放学后，那口井便悄无声息地出现在了我家后院，通身散发着阴凉诡谲的气息。

我问爸妈后院的井是什么时候挖的，他们瞪大眼睛面面相觑。奶奶颤巍巍地看看我，又颤巍巍地看一眼窗外，轻声道，娃儿命苦，经历了那样的事……会说些胡话也算不得稀罕。

后来我才知道，能看见这口井的只有我一个人，不论其他人多么努力去瞧，也只能看到我家后院杂草丛生的空地。于是他们都说我是中了邪，我也再没跟长辈提起过它。

可那口井始终在我的视野里存在着。即便我转了学，搬了家，它也一定会在第二天倏然出现在离我家不远的空地上，只要推开窗就能看得见。

起初我也觉得毛骨悚然，不知道自己是遇到了什么超自然现象，还是单纯出现了幻觉；然而日子过得久了，我的生活并没有因为能看见一口旁人看不见的枯井而变得特别，也就渐渐地不再去在意它。

奇怪的是，我从未想过亲自走到那口井边去看一看。

心底也隐约觉得，如果真的去看了，我的人生会因此而发生改变也说不定。

【01】

现在想想，我前二十二年的人生真是没什么可说的。跟很多成绩并不拔尖的高考生一样，我为了能上好一点的大学而选择了既不喜欢又相当冷门的专业，浑浑噩噩将近四年过去，才想起为就业而发愁，到头来第一份工作只能去跑销售。

然而这种每天低声下气又点头哈腰的工作的确不适合我，如今世道又人情淡漠得很，大多数客户拒绝的时候连一个滚字都不屑多说，我只能一边靠开些小单勉强度日，一边蹲在自己的出租屋里吸溜泡面，把自己的简历投满各大招聘网站。

这天我难得拿下了一个大单，陪某个风韵犹存的富婆唱K唱到半夜，又被摸了胸肌和屁股，好不容易才哄她在合同上签了字，回到出租屋时只想一头栽倒在床上睡个几天几夜。然而半夜我清醒过来，还是得勉强支撑着身体去洗漱，打开窗户点燃了一支烟。

因宿醉而模糊的视野还在昏沉着，那口枯井依然静静地在夜风中任我打量。也不知道这究竟是个什么鬼玩意儿，就算我横跨半个中国漂泊在这座陌生的城市，它也能千里迢迢地追着我赶来，顽固地驻扎在我看得见的地方。

话虽如此，我已经很久没有回过家，这个时候看它两眼，居然还有点暖心。

……我究竟是寂寞到了哪种地步，才会对一口诡异的枯井生出感情来？我有些自嘲地笑笑，刚想抬手把窗帘拉上，心头却忽地一动，蓦然生出某个匪夷所思的念头来。

是之前那十几年都没有过的，想要去探一探究竟的欲望。

【02】

我抽完了最后一支烟，把烟屁股狠狠按灭在窗台上，然后披了件外套出门，朝那口在月光下萧索无比的枯井走去。

虽说我对这来历不明的鬼玩意儿始终忌惮大于兴趣，可是十几年过去，它并没有真正影响到我的生活，也没有一个叫山村贞子的女人从里面爬出来要我的命，难免会在酒精上头的时候生出些前所未有的想法来。

我不知道自己会不会在酒醒之后后悔，可惜这么点儿迟疑的功夫也足够我走到井边了。这的确是一口普普通通的枯井，标准的农家筒型结构，说不上年代有多远，抬手摸一摸，触感也是平常的石头。

我犹豫了一会儿，还是低头朝井里看去。

井内漆黑一片，没有丝毫水波流动的痕迹，看来已经枯了许多年。我在井沿上敲了敲，试探着朝里面喊了两声，也理所当然地没有听到任何回声之外的动静。

鬼使神差地，我朝漆黑的井口伸出手，凭空捞了一下。

微冷的夜风吹拂在耳边，井里依然静静的，没有什么能被我抓住的东西。脑袋里的酒意消散了一些，我正要收回手来打个呵欠，下一秒却猛然前倾了整个身子，手腕被某个冰冷柔软的东西牢牢握了起来。

我顿时有些头皮发麻，低下头的时候，自己的手腕正被一只血淋淋的手紧紧扣着，拼命地想要把我拉下去；手的主人似乎悬在井里，修长的身形掩埋在井口的阴影，看不清容貌，但似乎是个年轻男人。

视野被蒙上一层薄薄的血色，我倒抽一口冷气，稳住身形便想把自己的手从这个不明生物的束缚中挣脱；谁知我越是奋力挣扎，他握得也越紧，几番拉锯之后，先前被我强行压下的恐怖情绪终于涌了出来。

就在这时，他抓在我的手臂上攀出了井口——

……  
手机铃声响起的时候，我大汗淋漓地从床上翻滚下来，灌了口凉水便踉跄着去接起。面试的通知使我从余悸中挣扎出来，心情稍稍平复了一些，挂断的时候窗外已经艳阳高照，看不出丁点昨晚的惊心动魄。

我本以为自己做了个噩梦，可抬眼朝窗外看去时，那口枯井依然活生生地存在着。

只是井口的青苔稍微又些凌乱，四周比之前多了些血迹。

【03】

晚十一点，再度面试失败的我坐在家门口的大排档，一边撸串一边黯然神伤。

虽然我姑且也称得上是个今朝有酒今朝醉的人，从不会惦记一份错过的工作，可是想到下个星期又要交房租和水电费，到嘴的炒面便有些食不知味，拿出手机来算了算现在的存款，还是打消了叫老板上一盘大闸蟹的念头。

吃饱喝足打算走人的时候，我忽然注意到不远处的街角霓虹下走来一个年轻的男人。

他清瘦而高挑，半长的碎发染成亚麻灰，打扮得很是新潮时髦，就像一个刚刚开完演唱会的偶像明星。老实说我的确没见过长得这么漂亮的男人，目光在他那张精致无暇的脸蛋上盯了足足半分钟，这才意识到他居然在我面前坐了下来。

我看看他，又看看四周空无一人的小吃摊，以为是自己出现了幻觉。

“……好久不见了，老同学。”他微微启唇，声音很是清亮好听，“还记得我吗？”

我又环顾了一下四周，确认他是在和我说话，这才陷入了沉思。

大半夜和街边独自吃大排档的男人搭讪，他看起来倒不像个骗子；毕竟不会有骗子没眼光到对我这种落魄的男人下手，搞不好还真有可能是我的哪个故人。

可我想破了脑袋一遍遍过滤着从小到大的毕业照，也不记得自己那群歪瓜裂枣的旧友里有这么个神仙人物。见我纠结了半天，还是一脸茫然地朝他看了过来，他幽幽地叹口气，指着自己的鼻尖道：

“是我啊，梁野。”

我一愣，终于从自己尘封已久的记忆中捕捉到了点什么，惊喜道：“你是……梁晶晶？”

不知道是不是我的错觉，在听到梁晶晶三个字的时候，他那张俊脸似乎抽搐了一下，显然没料到我居然还记得这么久远的外号。

“嗯，是啊。”他眯着眼睛打量了我一会儿，意味深长道，“你倒是跟小学的时候一模一样，没什么变化呢，江琛。”

我摸摸鼻子，露出了一个有些尴尬的笑容。

他一自报家门，我才想起自己以前是有这么个叫梁野的小学同学，四年级以前我们关系还很不错；他家有个横跨政商两界的大背景，在当时是个不折不扣的小公子，年纪比我们同龄人要小两岁，再加上长得雪白秀气，一双眼睛更是亮晶晶的，外号就叫了梁晶晶。

后来不知从哪一天起，大概是四年级的时候，他再也没来过学校，似乎是转学到了其他什么地方，我也记不太清楚了。

“还真是好久不见，谁能想到我这个当年在班里呼风唤雨的小霸王如今也变成社畜了。”

无论如何，时隔多年再次见到朋友还是很令人开心的。我摸了摸干瘪的口袋，琢磨着要请这位老同学喝一顿酒，唏嘘着问道：“你呢？我记得你当年招呼都没打就忽然消失了，是转学去了哪里？现在又在做什么工作？”

他看了我一眼，神色好像有点古怪，却又很快恢复了正常，淡淡道：

“我啊，当时跟老妈一起去了美国生活，在那边读完中学和大学，又回来参加选秀集训了一年，去年刚出的道。”

我目瞪口呆。

“你你、你还真的是个明星啊？”

他笑了笑，一记眼波朝我瞥来：“怎么样，需要我给你签个名吗？”

见我看着他发呆，他也没有开口，饶有兴味地支着下巴观察我这副蠢样，一张年轻偶像特有的俊美脸蛋在闪烁的霓虹下越发显得魅惑众生。

我想了一会儿，谨慎道：“签名是肯定要的。”

然后深吸一口气，用期冀无比的眼神注视着他道：“或许，你有兴趣了解一下罗记功能茶吗？”

他讶异地扬起眉，察觉到我的意图后，便噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“好啊，我很有兴趣。”他朝我眨眨眼睛，“一起去喝一杯？”

【04】

……

“哈哈哈哈哈，所以你是为什么被涮了来着？”

梁野笑得上气不接下气，一把捏瘪了手中的啤酒罐。而我郁闷地一口喝干眼前的酒，重复道：“本来是去应聘文职，HR见我身体还算壮，就建议我去试一试老板的助理保镖，谁知道老板说长得太帅的不要，怕我勾引他女儿。”

他听罢又是一阵狂笑，继而若有所思地凑近我看了看，倏然变得低沉的嗓音带了一丝不一样的味道：

“不过他担心的倒是没错，你的确长得很帅。”

【05】

午后的阳光透过薄薄的窗帘洒进房间的时候，我睁着一双死鱼眼仰望着空旷的天花板，脑海中走马灯似的回放着昨晚发生的惨烈事实。

一个男人究竟得醉成什么德性，才会跟自己多年未见的小学同学搞了一夜情？

我坐起身，面无表情地扫了一眼床上惨不忍睹的痕迹，开始认真地回忆这一切的来龙去脉。记得昨晚我们俩都喝了很多酒，聊得也很尽兴，气氛不知怎的就渐渐变得暧昧起来，然后似乎是他先贴了过来，灼热的鼻息喷洒在我敏感的部位，然后也不知道是谁先开的头，两人就吻在了一起，抱作了一团，滚起了床单。

一直留着打算献给未来老婆的二十二年处男身就这么没了，我现在的心情可以说是非常糟糕。

我不知道一向清心寡欲的自己昨晚是中了什么邪，才能那么轻易地被一个同性勾起了欲望，只记得大汗淋漓地抬起那双修长白皙的腿冲刺时，前所未有的生理快感早就压垮了我最后的防线，他轻舔着唇被我顶进深处时那妩媚诱人的神色，以及那双始终注视着我的湿漉漉的眼睛，压根儿没让我想起他是个男人的事实。

我看向不知何时被放了厚厚一叠毛爷爷的床头柜，只见那上头还贴了张便利贴，上面龙飞凤舞地写着：江琛宝贝儿，昨晚辛苦你了，这些零花钱拿着多买几罐功能茶，好好补一补身体哟。

后面还画了个Q版坏笑的他。

我心情复杂地数了数那叠毛爷爷，终于迟钝地意识到自己好像被一个疑似基佬的老同学给嫖了。

除了这张口吻亲昵的便利贴，他没留下任何联系方式，就这么蒸发在了窗外的茫茫人海，好像昨晚真的只是一场不足挂齿的一夜情一样。

我摇了摇头，把那些粉红色的票子收好，下床打算去洗漱的时候，左脚却忽然踩到了地毯上一个硬硬的东西。

我把它捡起来看了看。

PANTHÈRE DE CARTIER男士戒指，非常适合时尚年轻人的款。

和那天晚上从枯井里爬出来的那个男人手上戴的，一模一样。

【06】

“琛仔啊，最近P市天气很干，你要多喝水，出门时记得检查一下有没有关掉所有电源，妈妈给你寄了点老家的果脯和点心，最近要早点回家等着快递小哥的电话……”

我一边对着镜子清理脸上的肥皂泡，一边敷衍着应道：

“知道了。”

电话那头沉默了一会儿，又断断续续道：“老家这边最近发生了很多事……听说那个疯老头终于死在了精神病院……可怜当年……梁家那个孩子……命苦……”

信号忽然毫无征兆地变得紊乱起来，我听不清老妈在那头说些什么，只得扔掉刮胡刀走到窗前，擦着湿漉漉的头发道：“妈你刚说什么？我没听清。”

老妈愣了一下，想起什么似的缄了口。“啊，没听清就算了，只是一些邻里八卦而已。”

“什么八卦？说来听听。”

我耐着性子等了半天也不见她开口，便又道：

“妈……”

“琛仔啊……”

我们同时开口，又同时沉默了下来。

“琛仔啊，听妈妈一句，如果P市待不下去就回来吧。金窝银窝不如自己的狗窝，爸爸妈妈的退休金也完全够下半辈子来花，你可以尽管做自己喜欢的事，不用非得一定出人头地才行……”

“回家看看吧，我们都想你了。”

【07】

我放下手机朝窗外开阔却寂寥的空地看去。

干燥而刺眼的日光下，那口深幽的枯井依然在我视野中固执地存在着。

“……知道了，”我深吸一口气，不耐烦地挂断了电话，“有空就回去。”

【08】

我站在拥挤的高峰期地铁里，目不转睛地看着站台边一幅霓虹闪烁的巨型海报。

BlackHawks，去年年初由T.K. Entertainment通过选秀节目Hit It Up推出的新人演唱组合，在当时似乎成了一个现象级的新生代男团，无奈我毕竟不是会对年轻偶像脸红心跳的小女生，也只有平常刷微博的时候才会顺便在热搜看几眼，自然不知道这组合里都有什么人，又有哪个是我失联已久的小学同学。

有那么恍惚的一瞬间我似乎没有在这张海报上看到梁野的脸，不过当地铁缓慢地停稳在站台，我揉了揉疲惫的眼睛定神去看时，冲我微笑的人的的确确就是那天那个躺在我身下隐忍呻吟的漂亮男人。

梁野站在五人的正中央，过分精致的脸蛋年轻而魅惑，搭在队长肩上的左手戴着那枚时尚而昂贵的戒指，提醒着我那一夜并非梦境的事实。

我从上衣口袋里拿出那枚戒指看了看，叹了口气便又揣回到兜里。

就在这时，到站的人群涌动着推了我一把，脚下一个趔趄便将戒指掉了下去。

眼看戒指就要淹没在来来往往的脚后跟中，我暗道一声不妙，想慌忙蹲下身去捡，却被身边一个高中生打扮的女孩子抢了先。“哇，黑鹰团同款耶！哥你可真有钱。”她唏嘘着凑到戒指前瞧了瞧，郑重其事地把它交到我手上，“当心不要再掉啦！”

我忙道了谢，谨慎地又将戒指揣了回去。

身边又一个女高中生听到我们的谈话，忍不住凑过来跟她搭话道：“小姐姐你也喜欢BlackHawks吗？”

“是啊，”她笑吟吟道，“我喜欢小百合。”

女高中生闻言一愣，笑容忽然凝固在了脸上：“……小百合？”

“对啊，就是长得最好看的C位梁野啦。”帮我捡了戒指的女孩子高兴地说着，见她脸色有些奇怪，声音便低了下来，“额怎么了，你不喜欢他吗……”

女高中生这才回过神来，连忙摆手道：“不是不是，只是可能他太低调了吧，所以我对他没有很深的印象……”

对面的女孩子一副了然的神色，拍着她的肩膀道：“是啊，我们小百合总是特别低调，既不抢队友资源也不在乎团宣时的曝光度，妈妈光看着都觉得心疼……欸，忽然发现我们俩校服一样，是校友耶！你是哪个班的？”

“一年三班……”

“咦，我也是一年三班……”

【09】

下了地铁后走上十几分钟，我拿着手中的资料手册，在唐人影视城外等到了接应群众演员的猎头。

初到P市时因为一直找不到满意的工作，就托关系办了张演员证，仗着比瘦麻杆似的百姓群演多一些体格和相貌上的优势，我总能被一些需要草莽将军或是黑道泥腿子的剧组相中，有时还能有个台词、盒饭里多几块肉；现在偶尔业绩不佳的时候来当几天群众演员，也能勉强糊个口。

不过也从没做过这里大多数年轻女孩心中都有的明星梦，对娱乐圈完全不感兴趣是一回事，我私心还是觉得男人应当闯荡出自己的事业，做群演和做销售，都只不过是我人生的一个阶段罢了。

这么想着，我注意到有几个工作人员打扮的男青年已经加入了面前的白菜挑拣大军，而我这棵品相不错的白菜也很快有了主顾。

“……形象很不错，当炮灰太可惜了。”当我被一个现代婆媳剧的剧组挑中，打算揣好盒饭去演出场不足五分钟的女配情夫时，一个高个子男人忽然拦住我上下打量了一番，颇为神秘地推了推自己的墨镜。

“我们剧组缺一个太子的贴身侍卫，镜头很多也有台词，小哥考虑一下吗？”

感受到身边投来了艳羡的目光，我却暗暗皱了皱眉。虽然待遇看起来很好，但古装剧毕竟费时费力，打打杀杀的很容易受伤，而且我晚上还约了客户吃饭，实在没有太多精力。

正打算开口婉拒，似乎察觉到了我的意图的男人摘下墨镜，似乎是想再对我说点什么；就在这时，远处似乎是等待探班的一群粉丝女孩子忽然骚动起来，耳边也响起了阵阵惊呼。

“啊——！！魏雪松！”

男人呼吸一滞，趁那些女孩子包围过来之前赶紧又把墨镜戴了回去，不由分说地拉着我就跑。

而我因为太过震惊，居然也就这么任他拉着跑了起来。

就算我对娱乐圈再不熟悉，上个世纪曾经红得一塌糊涂的双栖明星魏雪松还是知道的，家里现在还收藏着他的音乐专辑和主演的剧碟；想到这位业界大哥这会儿正扯着我一个无名小卒躲避粉丝，我忽然有种做梦似的感动。

两人在某架摄影棚外站住脚步，大眼瞪小眼地对视了一会儿后，率先反应过来的还是我这个天降福缘的素人。

“魏大哥，给我签个名吧。”

我麻利地掏出纸笔来严肃地说道。

其实我还想说一句我家老妈是您的忠实粉丝，但又觉得这样好像有点扎心，只得继续用真诚而崇拜的眼神看着他。魏雪松挑了挑眉，从善如流地给我签了名，忍不住低笑出声道：“小伙子挺有意思。”

我脸不红心不跳地拍马屁道：“那必须，您当年可是我最喜欢的男艺人了，万千少女的梦中情人，一段时间没在电视上看到您就浑身难受；今天可真是走大运了。”

“哎，好汉不提当年勇。”魏雪松显然心情很好的样子，“我现在退居幕后了，是BlackHawks的经纪人兼老妈子，偶尔投资拍拍剧。”

闻言，我安静了下来。

他把签名递给我，颇有些得意地指了指不远处那些举着应援海报蹲守在摄影棚外的粉丝女孩子：“BlackHawks你知道的吧？我们家小伙子特别红。”

就在这时，我心中忽然有了个很不好的预感。

【10】

梁野穿着儒雅飘逸的古装，手里捧着助理买回来的奶茶小口小口地啜着，饶有兴味地打量着眼前的我。

“就是这样，这回我已经按照你的要求把人找来了，好好和人家对戏，不准再发少爷脾气。”魏雪松一边数落着他，一边把他有些散乱的发髻梳上去，举止果然像个不折不扣的老妈子，“也亏得贴身伺候你们哥儿几个的人是我，不然随便什么传出去，耍大牌的黑料都够他们盖几栋楼了。”

梁野笑了笑，问他：“下一场是什么时候？”

魏雪松看了眼手机道：“内景还没搭好，可能半个小时左右吧，待会儿场务会过来喊你。先在这儿休息一下，我陪江琛去登个记……”

“不用了，他留下；你去帮他登记就行。”

魏雪松看看他，又看看我，一副欲言又止的样子，然后表情沉痛地拍了拍我的肩膀，拿了我的证件出去了。

助理被他随便找了个理由支开，空荡荡的休息室里便只剩下我们两个。

我顿时局促不安起来，不知道该以什么样的表情来面对这个不久前才和自己上了床的偶像明星，偏偏见他还在一脸悠闲地喝着奶茶，只得硬着头皮开口道：“那个，好久不见……”

梁野一顿，捧着空杯子幽幽地看着我道：“哪有好久不见，明明上个星期才见过不是吗？”

【11】

完了。

我的大脑飞速运转着。

既然并没有打算装傻，他是想看我什么反应？像个体面的成年人一样云淡风轻地笑笑，尴尬得手脚都不知道该往哪儿放，还是泪流满面地要求夺走了我处男身的他负责？

这样的思想斗争大概持续了一秒，我从口袋里拿出那枚已不知被我摩挲了多少下的戒指，镇定道：“没想到还能再见到你，挺惊喜的。上次你在我家落下了这个，现在正好还给你。”

梁野瞥了眼我手心的戒指，若有所思道：

“没想到还能再见到我的话，为什么要随身带着？”

我愣了一下，双颊顿时灼烧起来，没想到他居然是这么一针见血的风格。

一时间竟也想不出什么合理的解释，只得如他所愿露出一个有些窘迫的笑容。梁野持续地观察着我，末了也终于忍俊不禁地转过椅子来，嗓音轻快而愉悦：“好了，不逗你了。”

说着便伸出手道：“谢谢你啊，老同学。帮我戴上吧。”

我松了口气。虽然觉得让我帮他戴戒指的这个要求有些奇怪，不过也没有多想，下意识从容地拉起了他递到我眼前的手，便想把这枚价值不菲的戒指帮他套上去。

他的手修长白净，骨节分明，握在我明显经过风吹日晒的掌心里显得格外漂亮，触感却是一种近乎于病态的凉。

不知为何，我的脑海里忽然闯入了那天他跪在我怀里、用这双微颤的手抚慰我时的画面；心慌意乱地抬起头时，我发现梁野居然也脸红了。

刚开始以为是他也想到了那晚的放纵，可我又发觉我们俩现在的姿势实在暧昧得很，就好像我在跟他求婚一样。

赶紧给他戴上戒指之后，我直起身结束这份煎熬，而梁野出神地看了自己失而复得的戒指好久，这才开始有一搭没一搭地和我聊起天来。

“……话说江琛你为什么会在这里？”

我实话实说道：“你也知道我是做销售的，最近业绩不太好，也正巧我有个亲戚是做这一行的，所以就偶尔来做个群演赚几天的零花钱。”

梁野眨眨眼睛：“这么快就又缺钱了？我还以为那天给你的零花钱应该够你花一个星期呢。”

【12】

我惊呆了。

梁野那天在我的床头留下的那叠毛爷爷，数了数是一万两千块。

一万两千块在他眼里，应该够我花一个星期的零花钱；而我一个月的底薪是一千两百块。

“要不你就别做那什么茶的销售了，来做我的私人保镖怎么样？”注意到我的神色变化，梁野慷慨地提议道，“一个月给你开十……呃，三万怎么样？”

果然。

我叹了口气，斟酌着小声道：“谢谢，但是不用了。虽然我现在受于条件限制只能做销售和群演，不过也有一直在跟着电商界的前辈们学习经验，也在自学编程；如果时机成熟的话，将来想要自己创业。”

话虽如此，想到自己现在含辛茹苦将近一整年说不定都赚不了人家偶像明星随便一个包夜费，我的心情有着说不出的凄凉。

“这样啊……”他咂咂嘴，很遗憾的样子，“也行，那现在就先好好演戏吧。这是有我们俩对手戏的剧本，你先看看；有什么不懂的地方可以问我。”

我接过被他递来的剧本，受宠若惊道：“可以吗？会不会耽误你太多时间？”

梁野莞尔道：“是你的话，多少时间我都愿意被耽误。”

【13】

我觉得我回家之后可以上知乎回答一个问题。

叫“被当红偶像尬撩是一种怎样的体验”。

【14】

梁野在这部披着古装权谋的外皮、实则只是一玛丽苏狗血言情剧的戏里并不是男主角，而是跟女主角青梅竹马、为了她机关算尽的男二太子。

戏是魏雪松投资拍的，却要他最中意的旗下歌手来演看似戏份不多的男二，说是以他过来人的经验，最能吸引到少女观众的还是这种痴情而妖孽的男配角。

我的角色就是太子的贴身侍卫，算是非常炮灰的路人甲，剧中连个正式的名字都没有，但出镜率出乎意料地还蛮高，也不需要什么精湛的演技，换上戏服的我很快拍完了和其他侍卫一起的镜头，留在场内默默等待着与梁野的对手戏。

凭良心说，我这位故人的演技居然出乎意料的很不错，并不是我想象中的那种空有皮囊的花瓶，一身玄衣打扮更有着说不出的妖魅与风雅，每一个眼神和动作都把握得刚刚好，少有NG的时候。

这一场是他和女主的感情戏，和他搭戏的女孩子貌似是一个最近有点话题度的流量小花，虽然我平时没有关注过，此时也忍不住多看了两眼，真人果然非常漂亮。

据说她的演技其实并不怎么样，此时却显然找到了门道，望着梁野的眼神满是凄然的爱意，看着没有丝毫违和的感觉，不得不让我怀疑她究竟只是超水平发挥入了戏，还是单纯被梁野给迷惑了。

我看向同样含情脉脉凝视着她的梁野，心里有些酸酸的。

“咔！”

然而导演喊停之后，梁野脸上所有的爱意与深情瞬间不翼而飞，很是不耐地扯下了自己繁复的外套走到我身旁的椅子坐下来，没有再看那个小花一眼。

两个助理非常熟练地接过他褪下的戏服，又递来冰镇好的饮料，一个殷勤地给他扇扇子，一个小心翼翼地为他补妆。

我看着他，果然找回了一点小时候的感觉。

梁野从小就是现在这样，虽然本性善良并不会仗势欺人，平日里却也绝对称不上亲和，举止颇有几分小少爷的高贵和矜持；初见面时我很看不惯他那副有钱人的做派，明里暗里不知欺负过他多少回，直到把人家弄哭了才手忙脚乱地想起道歉，却也最终交到了这个朋友。

想到那些童年趣事，我忍不住看着他的侧脸笑了笑。

注意到我的眼神，梁野挑眉道：“怎么了？”

我赶紧敛去面上的笑意，摆手道：“没什么。”

……其实我是想问问他，当年为什么一言不发地转学离开了呢？

【15】

和梁野的对手戏比我想象中的还要顺利，他始终眨巴着那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着我，把生性多疑的太子对自己唯一的心腹信任有加的一幕演得有模有样，末了还要求导演多加两场，很是意犹未尽的样子。

我不知道他为什么看起来好像很喜欢我的样子；不过老友重逢，热情一点也是应该的，我可不敢自恋到以为一夜风流就能让这么个大明星分泌出什么危险的多巴胺。

梁野站在我面前翻着剧本，好看的眉毛微微蹙起，半晌叹了口气，转过头去对不远处一个高高瘦瘦、五官和体型都与他有些相似的男生道：“下一场你来拍，我要休息一会儿。”

男生唯唯诺诺地应了，穿着与他相同的戏服入了场，接过剧本认真地背起来。

我这才反应过来他应该是梁野的替身演员，不免好奇道：“下一场是什么戏？很危险吗？”

梁野打了个哈欠：“吻戏而已。”

我错愕了。

据我这短短半天的观察，梁野称得上是个非常敬业的好演员，除了有些高危动作需要专门的武术演员之外，连打戏都是他亲自完成的，这个时候却因为一个小小的吻戏就要替身来演？

察觉到了我的困惑，梁野言简意赅道：“洁癖。”

我看着他，又看了看还在那边等着开拍的女主角，脸上的困惑更深了。

天知道我那天跟他见面的时候吃了多少蒜味浓郁的烧烤和大酱炒面，那滋味再加上啤酒在胃里的发酵，恐怕绝对称不上好；可他主动凑过来吻我的时候，脸上分明是一副很享受的表情，看不出哪里像是有洁癖的样子。

我盯着他那两片薄而红润的嘴唇，内心暗暗纠结起来。

说不定只是因为他是个同性恋，所以受不了和女人接吻？

梁野回过头来看了我一眼，似乎猜到了我的心思，笑容更加灿烂了：

“你是特别的。”

【16】

我收回前言。

这厮应该只是单纯地想逗我解闷而已。

【17】

结束之后魏雪松微信转账给了我今天的工钱，女主和男主还留在片场拍夜戏，梁野则似乎要去赶一个晚间的通告。

我站在梁野已经准备就绪的保姆车前想了想，还是决定亲自去和他告个别；毕竟对于一个这种咖位的大明星来说，下一次见面就又不知道是猴年马月的事情了。

走到梁野那间休息室前的时候，我注意到有个头戴棒球帽的女人低头走了进去，以为她是魏雪松手下的哪个工作人员，所以也没有在意，犹豫了一下就推开门跟了进去。

梁野半褪了戏服坐在梳妆台前，正咬着牙拿棉签在腿上擦着什么东西。

我走近一瞧，他的小腿上有一道很深的刮伤，伤口处隐隐泛着青，也不知是拍哪一幕戏的时候留下的。我还没来得及开口，梁野就放下了衣摆，冲我摆摆手道：“不碍事，小伤而已。”

我在他身旁坐下，拿过桌上那瓶红药水看了看，皱眉道：“小伤是小伤，怎么不让助理来帮忙处理？”

他赶紧比了个噤声的手势，苦着脸道：“那几个都是我妈的眼线，可不能让他们看见我的伤口，不然我妈知道之后又要哭喊着逼我退出娱乐圈了。”

说着似乎又牵扯到了那道伤口，当即疼得倒抽一口凉气。我了然地站起身，从旁边的医药包里拿出一根崭新的棉签，蹲到他面前示意道：

“衣服掀起来，我帮你再擦一擦。”

梁野挑了挑眉，眼眸里似乎闪烁着某种不知名的微光，乖巧地将衣摆撩了起来，把受伤的右腿伸到我眼前。

我拧开一瓶纯净水给他的伤口冲洗了一下，然后拿棉签一点一点地把药水擦上去。梁野的皮肤很白，身上也几乎没有什么过重的体毛，一双腿乍一看像是女孩子的一样秀气，摸起来却也很有力量。

可能药水碰到伤口还是有点疼，他轻轻地哼了一声，听在我耳朵里就像有根羽毛在心上挠了挠，握着棉签的手忽然隐隐发起抖来。

我知道自己不该随时随地想些乱七八糟的东西，可那荒唐的一夜实在太过真实，很难不给我留下深刻的印象；对于一个刚刚开荤的成年男人来说，也很控制住心里头的那点想法。

“下面一点……”梁野低声道，“脚后跟那里也受伤了。”

我下意识握住他微凉的脚掌，深吸一口气换了根棉签，继续目不斜视地为他擦着药水。

为了缓解心中的尴尬，努力镇定下来之后，我又开始没话找话地跟他聊起天来：“你很喜欢唱歌演戏吗？小时候倒没看出来，还以为你是个只会吃喝玩乐的富家少爷。”

梁野挑眉看着我，然后摇头道：“不，一点也不喜欢。”

“……”我抬起头来好奇道，“那为什么要当明星？以你这吃穿不愁的家底，应该一辈子都能自由地做自己喜欢的事吧。”

梁野支着下巴，似乎陷入了沉思。

半晌他轻笑一声：“谁知道呢。”

便沉默了下来。

【18】

处理完梁野的伤口后，我简单收拾了一下桌上用过的棉签，正想要起身把它们丢进垃圾筐，梁野那还搭在我膝头的脚掌却忽然一动，竟贴着我的大腿缓缓摩挲了起来。

我一惊，手中的杂物顿时掉了一地。

还没来得及去怀疑他究竟是有意还是无心，梁野俯下身，手搭在我的肩头制止了我起身的动作，圆润的脚趾缠缠绵绵地在我两腿之间流连着，最后落在我腹下那已有了些感觉的部位，轻柔地裹了上去。

冷汗顺着我的鬓角流下来的时候，我握住他那双开始在我胸前作祟的手，直觉想要把他从身上推开，体内不断升腾的欲望却在叫嚣着默许。

梁野凑了过来，潮热的吐息洒在我的耳廓，柔嫩的舌尖也若有似无地轻轻勾勒着我的耳垂。他凝视着我，低下头来亲了亲我的眉毛，最后悬在我的嘴唇前，用那充满了蛊惑的男低音道：

“……江琛，你想不想和我学演戏？”

空气在一瞬间有了沸腾的热度，我结结巴巴道：“什、什么戏？”

梁野从椅子上滑落下来，拉着我的手轻轻覆在他的脸颊，有了温度的身躯像水蛇一样柔软。“吻戏……还有床戏。”

【19】

我肯定是疯了。

不然为什么会觉得眼前漂亮而优雅的男人，正在意图诱奸我这个一无是处的老同学。

更可怕的是，自认并不是同性恋的我内心深处竟没有丝毫拒绝的意愿。

【20】

“不行……”我艰难地维持着最后一分理智将他从身上拉起来，又补充道，“至少这里不行。”

梁野微眯起眼睛，朝我已经精神抖擞的部位瞥了一下，仍是不依不饶地挂在我身上：“为什么不行？我去把门锁上。”

我抱着他紧张地朝帘子后面看了一眼，不好意思道：“这里还有个姑娘呢。”

梁野愣了一下，脸色忽然就青了。

“什么姑娘？”他赶紧和我分开，慌乱地环顾着四周道，“我明明已经把所有的工作人员都打发走了，这里应该只有你和我才对。”

我吃了一惊：“可我刚才明明看到……”

就在这时，我看到刚刚那个戴着棒球帽的女人忽然从换衣间的帘子后冲了出来，手中高举着一件看不清形状的硬物，径直朝毫无防备的梁野背后袭来。

“小心！”

我慌忙把他从身前推开，下一刻额头上就结结实实地挨了一棍。

失去意识的最后一秒，我看到了梁野惊恐而愤怒的脸。

【21】

主题：你黑鹰团小百合开麦怼私生了[图]  
听说是拍《凰城风云》的时候擦伤了腿，工作人员给他上药的时候被潜伏在休息室的ss看到，妒火攻心直接拿三脚架怼了上去，人当场就送医院去了，气得ly直接微博开怼。

1L：Up

2L：我就进来说一句，ss死了。

3L：前些日子惊闻恰恰公主重出江湖，想不到这次居然看上了梁野，你们蒸煮也是可怜。

4L：woc啥玩意儿？qqgz这个神经病又被放出来了？？

5L：野百合女孩哇的一声哭出来，怎么撞上这种恶心事的永远是我们小百合T T

6L：？？00后表示没听过恰恰公主这个人，有解解科普一下吗

7L：空降闭嘴。

8L：[网页链接]HIU圈著名私生，半老徐娘却只爱当红鲜肉小哥哥，从小家境殷实父母溺爱，十五岁时因闯入浴室偷拍当时的TK一哥魏雪松杰宝照一战成名，此后更战绩显赫，已经解散的银河团前队长Mars不堪骚扰自杀未遂，演员张莞公布圈外女友后被她开车撞至颅骨骨折，因其行径恶劣二度被捕，皆由其母花钱摆平。传说家里人已经送她到精神病院进行治疗，算算今年也有三十岁了叭……

9L：卧槽好恶心啊，TK社就不能好好保护手下的艺人吗

10L：HIU路人粉表示吓哭了，希望小哥哥能好好的。

11L：哇靠qqgz看上了ly？？我还以为szr才是她喜欢的那挂噗噗噗

12L：哈哈哈哈哈谁让szr没进hit it up五强呢，第六名的loser不配拥有公主殿下的爱情。

13L：ly这才正式出道一年多就糊得需要怼ss来艹热度了，怼的还是早就查无此人的qqgz，这波操作真是又蠢又令人心疼。

14L：同上，堪称HIU史上最糊C位，已经糊不忍嘲惹。

15L：[本楼已被删除]

……

39L：这届黑能力不行啊，因为ly长相人品实力都挑不出半分黑点，就开始嘲人家糊了吗……

40L：挑不出黑点？野百合大婶们醒醒叭，nili黑鹰C位都开始靠怼私生立耿直人设了，说得就好像当年HIU决赛脚踩宋哲然上位的时候还假惺惺地强调两人永远是好哥们儿、转眼却使绊子抢人家代言的心机boy不是他一样

41L：EXM？Ls海蜇丝解解怕是还活在梦里叭？UT代言明明白白强调的是只要黑鹰成团出道的艺人，nili哲哲不争气没能进五强怪我家弟弟咯？

42L：szrf请自重，滚出楼不送。  
搞清楚nili第六名应该恨的是第五名而不是第一名，C位出道还得时刻被倒贴陪炒，惨还是ly惨。

43L：这tm也能cue到我们哲哥，他现在已经很低调了好吗，抱走不约，离了TK社将来发展得更好，最近资源也不比ly差，十年后鹿死谁手还不一定呢。

44L：[本楼已被删除]

45L：[本楼已被删除]

……

202L：Mjd纯路人。  
Ly黑真的让我深刻认识到了什么叫既蠢又坏，这些解解怕是都不知道ly家底厚得能砸死在座各位吧，现在看起来糊只是因为他不想红，不然用得着去踩你szr和怼qqgz来艹热度。

203L：同纯路人好奇问一句，网传ly他爹是h省gjsw局一把手，他妈是shms集团千金，根正苗红的zs二代，可有实锤？

204L：哎哟喂来了来了，野百合大婶又发洗脑包了。  
总跟你家萌新强调ly人美声甜有权有钱，被黑都是因为其他小哥哥嫉妒惹，行叭你们小百合最清纯最无辜，小百合rnb

205L：还是那句，有锤上锤，没锤闭嘴。

206L：[网页链接][旧浪娱乐]yjgj这次好像还真挺严重的，气得连文静人设的ly都差点爆粗，看来那工作人员伤得不轻啊……  
据说qqgz还让gz隔空放狠话，如果ly拒绝她的告白就直接捅死他，这种程度的变态也太可怕了吧……

207L：破案了。  
当条子是吃素的？ly要真是梁局家公子，ss骚扰到太子爷头上了都不管？

208L：神tm，有权有钱还用得着出道当戏子？

209L：这个我记得ly在黑鹰团出道访谈的时候提到过，他本身对当爱豆没什么特别的意愿，只是大学做将来的职业规划时才想到暗恋的那个人离他很远，当爱豆的话就可以让TA看见自己了。

210L：wtmxs  
nili小百合才多大就学贵圈老干部艹心中白月光人设了，赌五毛日后得崩，吃瓜群众喜滋滋。

211L：[本楼已被删除]

……

……

……

1026L：梁野是谁？  
目瞪口呆地爬完整栋楼，只觉得我这个黑鹰女孩仿佛失忆。

1027L：终于有人发出和我相同的疑问了……  
泡了十年匿版，这大概是我爬过的最可怕的一栋楼。

1028L：同ls，这楼的画风实在太诡异了，本来还以为是什么TK社推新的花式炒作手段，看到最后忽然有点怀疑起自己来……我还是出楼吧。

[本帖已锁定]

【22】

枯井。

混沌而不真切的梦境中，我又来到了那口枯井旁。

残阳似血的天色，我沉默着坐在井沿，却始终无法鼓起勇气朝井里看上一眼。

雾气渐浓的时候，古朴的羊场小道连归鸦的喳鸣也不太清朗，可我却隐约听到了水流的声音。无形的力量驱使我朝波光粼粼的井口看去，发现这早已干涸多年的枯井竟不知何时盈满了清澈的泉水。

水位慢慢涨上来，很快逼到了我眼前。

我伸出手去触碰它，水面便像一面异世的镜子一样荡漾开来，浮出了一些支离破碎的景象。

我，还有小时候的梁野。

眼前的一幕大约是二零零二年盛夏，我们小学刚开学的时候，一群新生正坐在操场边的柳树下认真地听班主任讲话。大家都是普普通通地席地而坐，只有梁野被特许坐在了老师身边的小凳子上，尽管年纪还小得很，表情却相当淡然。

也是这一幕，让生平第一次感受到阶级差距的我记恨上了他。

下一幕便是陶艺课后的我偷偷在他的白衣裳留下一个脏手印、又悄悄拉走他的椅子害他摔倒的龌龊往事了。梁野本就生得粉雕玉琢，哭起来也是分外惹人怜爱，当即便让原本还意图教训他一下的我心慌意乱起来，拖着脏兮兮的袖子笨手笨脚地给他擦眼泪，小声道：

“你别哭嘛，对不起，是我不好……”

梁野一边哭一边抬起手，不轻不重地打了我一巴掌；然后把鼻涕眼泪全都抹在我的衣服上，转过身去趾高气扬地走了。

童年旧事一幕接着一幕在眼前播放着，梦中的我似乎唇角微微上扬，笑容却又很快凝固在了脸上。

时间来到二零零六年的夏天。

“梁晶晶，放学后我们一起去农研所后头的坟地玩‘摸瞎子’，你来不来？”

临近放学的时候，我约了几个同班同学去玩，也自然而然地向梁野发出了邀请。梁野眨巴了一下那双亮晶晶的大眼睛，迟疑道：“不太好吧……那里毕竟离八院太近，昨天新闻上还说那里头跑出来了一个会伤人的疯老头，万一被我们撞上了怎么办？”

八院是我们这里的市精神病院，高高的铁栅栏配上灰白的围墙，总是散发着沉闷而阴郁的气息，路过的时候偶尔还会听到里面传来的嚎啕声，的确是个吓人的地方。

怎奈小时候的我毕竟天不怕地不怕，很是不屑地说道：“我们这么多人，还怕他一个疯老头不成？不敢去就不敢去，你个胆小鬼。”

梁野看了看我，漂亮的小脸上满是犹豫。我慢吞吞地收拾着自己的书包，给他留足了考虑的时间，快要跟大家一起离开教室的时候才转过头去，望着他冷哼道：

“就知道少爷还是打心底瞧不起我们这些平民百姓，贵人就应该只跟贵人玩，是我们不配，以后再也不跟你玩了。”

梁野一听就急了，赶紧上前来拉住我的袖子道：“江琛你别生气，我去就是了……”

说着便拿出自己的手机道：“我这就给家里的司机打电话，让他晚点再来接我。”

我这才高兴起来，凑过去吧唧在他脸上亲了一口，笑嘻嘻道：

“还是我们晶晶最好。”

梁野吭哧吭哧地避开我的眼神，脸却红了。

【23】

……

……

我看着水面中一前一后相携而去的两个小男孩，心中忽然闪过一些恐慌莫名的情绪，下意识想要开口喊住他们，头却隐隐作痛起来，好容易才扶在井边稳住了自己的身躯。

再次低头朝井里看去时，水面中的景象已经破碎成了一滩迷离的幻境，眼前的水位愈发高涨起来，很快溢出了井口，淹没了我的脚踝；想要开口呼救，却只能眼睁睁看着自己被一点一点地吞噬，任由那危险的泉水灌进口鼻，夺走了我残余的意识。

【24】

我睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是我那狭小的出租屋里熟悉的天花板。

动了动自己疲乏的四肢，我打了个哈欠，忽然觉得这本就不算宽敞的单人床有些拥挤。侧头朝身边看去时，梁野正枕在我的肩头睡得正香，卸了妆的素净脸蛋依然是危险性十足的美貌，长长的睫毛轻刮在我的脖颈，很是安心惬意的样子。

察觉到我的动静，他朦胧地醒过来，眨着眼睛看了我一会儿，然后凑过来在我的嘴唇上亲了一下。

我出神地摸着自己的唇瓣，又抬手摸了摸他的脸颊。

“还在做梦啊……”我喃喃道。

梁野噗哧一笑，在我怀里找了个更加舒服的姿势窝着，捏捏我的鼻子道：“你没在做梦啊，江琛宝贝儿。”

我一惊，猛地从床上坐起身，当即被头部传来的钝痛绊了一下。

我摸着缠绕在额头上的白纱，根本不记得自己是怎么伤到了脑袋，又是怎么和梁野躺到了一张床上。梁野赶紧上前扶住我，见我望着他一脸茫然，便叹了口气解释道：

“你之前在片场受了伤，被我们团的一个私生饭砸到脑袋，那个女人似乎有点偏执方面的精神疾病……好在医生说只是不算严重的脑震荡，这几天注意休息调养就没事了，医院毕竟住着不舒服，我就把你送回来了。”

他说着顿了一下，眼底忽然浮出了厚厚的戾气：

“你放心，我会让那个女人付出代价的。”

“……”

他这么一说，我终于隐隐约约地想起了一点之前发生的事。站起身来活动了一下筋骨，发现自己的确没什么大碍，便也终于松了口气，又朝他投去了某种复杂的眼神。

梁野挑了挑眉，很快意识到了他还没有跟我解释自己这个不速之客为什么还在这里，看着我幽幽道：“你都这样了，我哪还有心思拍戏，为了负起责任当然必须来贴身照顾你咯。”

眼见我看他的眼神愈发变得微妙，梁野咳了一声，表情终于正经起来：

“开个玩笑。因为这次私生事件把我气得不轻，想都没想就直接在微博上怼了一通，似乎有点影响到我现在的人设，粉丝内部争议也挺大的，所以被雪松哥勒令暂停活动闭门思过了。公司和公寓那边堵着不少粉丝和记者，我想暂时在这里避一避，老同学你不会介意的吧？”

我愣道：“那你现在正在拍的那部剧……”

梁野无所谓地耸耸肩：“雪松哥暂时搁置了。反正他手上一堆ip永远不愁拍，又换了匹人马开始整他刚买了版权的仙侠小说，明年再拍也一样。”

我有点无语。

有钱人真的比我想象中还要任性。

“所以说……”他又凑过来亲亲热热地勾住我的肩，朝我眨了一记妩媚的秋波道，“同是天涯沦落人。江琛宝贝儿，你就暂时收留我吧。”

我看着他，一时间竟有些说不出话来。虽然是个不错的新人演员，可梁野的谎话却实在算不上高明；以他的身家背景要躲粉丝狗仔的话，应该有的是高级酒店可以住，何必委屈自己来挤一个穷酸老同学的出租屋？

虽然知道他有点心思，可我却不敢乱想。

见他还在扬着一双亮晶晶的眼眸期待我的答复，我咽了下口水，终是应道：

“……好。”

【25】

暮色渐深，我站在厨房里朝窗外熟悉的风景看去，那口枯井和之前没有丝毫变化。

梁野埋头在冰箱里翻找着，越翻越纠结，越翻表情越困惑。末了也只是拿出几根火腿肠和鸡蛋，又瞅了瞅餐桌下的半箱泡面，难以置信地看着我道：

“你天天就吃这个？”

我转过身来，有些不好意思地挠头道：“我不怎么会做饭，一个人住又没什么开大灶的必要，平时也就随便解决一下了。”

然后接过他手中那些贫瘠得可怜的食材，又把它们放回了冰箱。“你等我一下，我下楼去附近的超市看看能买点什么回来，可不能委屈你一个大明星和我一起吃泡面。”

“你一个病号，不要到处乱跑。”梁野夺过我的外套，不由分说地把我按到椅子上，柔暖的呼吸轻拂在我的面颊，痒痒的很是舒适，“还是我去吧，寄人篱下，可必须得勤快一点。”

我想了想，心中忽然一动，便也不再坚持。

于是笑着道：“好啊，那我就心安理得地享受一下大明星的服务了。”

【26】

梁野下楼一分钟后，我拿起外套和钥匙，悄无声息地跟了上去。

他穿着灰色的休闲装，身上没戴什么多余的首饰，看起来就是一个低调的美青年；脚步走得也很悠闲，看不出有任何不对劲的地方。

我不紧不慢地跟在他身后二十米的距离，眼见他离枯井越来越近，经过了它，又继续朝路口走去。

我迟疑了一下，眼见梁野消失在路口的人群中，犹豫着不知道自己该继续跟上去，还是就此打住。

“……江琛。”

鬼魅般的男音在耳后响起的时候，我被吓了一跳。

“悄悄跟踪我干什么？连一刻都不想和我分开吗？”我回过头去，梁野竟不知何时绕到了我身后，面不改色地说着些肉麻的话，眼神却好像有点微微的冷。

我避开他的眼神，心下隐隐有些慌乱：“我……”

梁野打量了我一会儿，无可奈何似的叹了声气，抬手理了理我有些凌乱的发梢，道：“好了，反正买食材我一个人也未必拎得动，我们一起去吧。”

我点点头，跟上了他的脚步。

【27】

其实我只是想看看，他会不会回到那口枯井里去。

【28】

和梁野一起到附近的生鲜市场买了些食材，进去的时候才后知后觉地发现他身上没有任何伪装，一张偶像才有的精致脸庞就这么毫无遮掩地暴露在大众的视线中，虽然回头率颇高，却并没有一个人上前拦住他要签名。

之前梁野闲聊时跟我说他其实是他们组合里最没人气的一个，难道是真的？

我有些迷惑，但见当事人一副若无其事的样子，也不好意思多问。他看上去没什么挑选食材的经验，只顾往手推车里扔着最贵的，各种奢华包装的鸡鸭鱼肉看得我眼花缭乱；虽然知道他没有打算要我付钱的意思，却还是忍不住感到肉疼。

谁知道结账的时候，梁野的支付宝似乎出了点问题，怎么扫都扫不成功，努力了很多次之后只得作罢。眼看原本还被梁野的美貌所迷惑的收银小妹渐渐变得不耐烦起来，我赶紧上前拿出自己的钱包：

“我来吧。”

“……”梁野捏紧自己的手机，可怜兮兮地望着我道，“我会还你钱的。”

我叹气道：“不用。”

反正花的也是那天你付给我的嫖资。

结完账拎着大包小包往外走的时候，我注意到超市门口的抽烟区站着一个身形很熟悉的男人，高大的身材和架在脸上的墨镜，正站在那里啃一根唐扬棒。

我走上前去拍了拍他的肩，笑道：“魏大哥，怎么刚巧在这里遇见你？”

魏雪松似乎吓了一跳，转过头来看了我一眼，若有所思地推推鼻梁上的墨镜，感慨道：“还是暴露了吗？”

说着便伸出手来，似乎想从我这里接过什么东西。我愣了一下，他也跟着愣了一下，有些尴尬似的把手缩了回去，干咳道：“咳，不好意思啊，我还以为是来要签名的粉丝。”

闻言，我更加迷茫了。

距离我和他上一次见面才多长时间，这就不记得我了吗？原来我真的是张毫无特色的炮灰脸？

正望着他发呆的时候，魏雪松又细细地打量了我一番，墨镜后的眼睛似乎闪过了一丝诡异的微光，凑过来小声道：“小伙子形象挺不错的，有没有兴趣……咦？”

他的声音戛然而止，目光直勾勾地落在了我身后的某人脸上。我回过头去，正在低头摆弄手机的梁野也察觉到什么似的抬起眼，朝我们微笑了一下，看到魏雪松的时候神色却有些不大自然。

而魏雪松双眼发直地看着梁野，就像看到了金子的葛朗台。

下一刻他便拨开横在两人之间的我，扔掉手中吃剩下的唐扬棒冲到了梁野面前，动作麻利地从上衣口袋里掏出名片，严肃地看着他道：

“这位小哥哥，你是哪家经纪公司的练习生吗？要不要考虑一下签约我们TK社？可以直接出道，我保证最好的资源都是你的。”

“……”

梁野沉默了一会儿，伸手接过他的名片，再次露出一个标准的商业式微笑：“好啊，我会好好考虑的。”

我看看神色淡然的梁野，又看看一脸认真的魏雪松，脸上的表情更呆了。

这唱的又是哪一出？

“好的好的，一定要好好考虑啊！随时call我。”

魏雪松依依不舍地离开之后，梁野随手把那张名片丢到购物袋里，转身看见我还是一副被雷劈中的神情，便解释道：

“雪松哥他年轻的时候受过刺激，有时候脑瓜子会不太好使，就跟梦游似的，谁也不记得……呃，你别往心里去就是了。”

听到这个差强人意的解释后，我也没再怀疑什么，唏嘘着递给了魏雪松的背影一个同情的眼神。

【29】

我坐在电脑前打着游戏，余光始终跟随着梁野在厨房忙碌的背影。

本以为像他这种生来十指不沾阳春水的大少爷，理应从没进过厨房才对，可眼下这位不停刷新着我的认知的老同学却哼着小曲，腰间系着围裙在为我准备晚餐，而且看起来没有丝毫会把我家屋顶烧掉的迹象。

起初我还想进去帮帮忙，可无奈实在笨手笨脚，连一条鱼都处理不好，最后还是被梁野推了出来，颇有几分不好意思地坐着当甩手掌柜了。

饭菜的香气从狭小的厨房飘转而来时，我惬意地深吸一口气，居然觉得自己这简陋的小巢头一回有了家的感觉。

不多时梁野便摆好了桌，四菜一汤，有模有样。

我口水滴答地坐在他对面看着这顿异常丰盛的晚餐，迟迟不敢下筷。梁野夹了一块水煮鱼给我，笑道：“怎么了？想不到我会做饭吗？”

我诚实地点头道：“是啊，完全没想到。”

便把那块水煮鱼送入口中，鲜得差点掉了舌头，滋味居然绝不输于我去过的任何一家酒楼。“……太好吃了！”我看着眼前田螺姑娘般的老同学，感动得几乎有些语无伦次，“你上过厨师学校吗？”

听到我毫不吝啬的夸奖，梁野看起来心情很好的样子，莞尔道：“没有，做饭只是我的兴趣而已。”

说着又给我夹了一筷烧什锦：“我当年的梦想是成为米其林大厨，可惜我妈不准我学做菜；虽然后来参加选秀的时候她也不准，但是想想让我当偶像总比当厨子强，这才勉强妥协了。”

“米其林大厨，多好啊。”我一边埋头大快朵颐，一边感慨道，“其实我的梦想也和你有点像。”

对面的人正咬着勺子发呆，闻言便挑眉道：“哦？你的梦想是什么？”

“娶一个米其林大厨当老婆。”

梁野眯起了眼睛。

我滞了一下，这才意识到自己刚才的话听起来实在暧昧得很；抬眼又看到梁野仍在咬着勺子看我，目光似乎变得意味深长起来，攻击性十足的美貌配上雪白的贝齿间若有似无的红嫩舌尖，瞬间勾起了我一丝危险的情绪。

为了掩饰住红到了耳根的热潮，我转过身去给自己倒了杯水，一口气喝下大半杯才堪堪停下来，继续不动声色地埋头吃饭。

过了一会儿抬起头，梁野正托腮看着我，见我又遮遮掩掩地拿起杯子，唇角便扬起一丝高深莫测的笑意，叹了口气道：

“江琛宝贝儿，你真的不知道自己喝水的样子有多性感。”

我噗哧一声把喝进嘴里的水全都喷了出来。

【30】

“吃饱了。”没过多久，梁野便放下筷子朝我眨眨眼，“可以借用一下你家的浴室吗？”

我赶忙比划出了一个请的手势。

把吃剩下的饭菜覆上保鲜膜放进冰箱，我收拾着桌上的餐具，浴室的水流声从耳后响起的同时，一颗砰砰乱跳的心又开始不受控制地胡思乱想起来。

我还没忘了那天梁野是怎么明目张胆地引诱我、又是怎么差点再次成功的，当时我们身处随时都可能有人进来的片场休息室，他还敢对我做到那个份上；而现在孤男寡男地同处一室，显然没有任何会被外人打扰到的风险，接下来会发生的事就非常惹人遐想了。

这间褊狭的出租屋里只有一张床，连个可以容纳成年男人窝上几晚的沙发都没有，以梁野的性子又绝不可能睡地板，两个气血方刚的男人挤在一张床上，怎么想也……

想着想着，我被心中那隐隐的期待吓了一跳。

不会吧，难道我一直以来都对自己的性向认知有误？说不定我其实是个颜性恋，只要长得漂亮男女都可以？

正在跟自己坚持了二十多年的直男本性纠结着，梁野已经擦着头发从浴室里走了出来，道：“热水还有很多，不去洗洗吗？”

我顿了顿，目光落在他浴袍下那双修长的腿，又很快地游离开来，低头含糊地嗯了一声，便起身走进了浴室。

【31】

心不在焉地洗过澡出来之后，床头那盏黯淡的夜灯还亮着，梁野背对着我躺在墙角的一侧，自觉地给我留出了位置，呼吸声轻而平稳，似乎已经睡着了。

我心情复杂地坐在床边看了他一会儿，说不出是松了口气还是隐隐的失望。半晌起身到窗边抽了根烟，看着那口熟悉的枯井发了会儿呆，这才慢慢地感到了一丝困意。

俯过身去想要关灯睡觉的时候，身后忽然传来些许窸窸窣窣的声响，一双柔软而有力的手臂就这么缠上了我的腰。

“江琛宝贝儿，”绵若无骨的身躯靠上我的脊背时，耳边也响起了一个喃喃的声音，“……能告诉我你刚刚是在期待什么吗？”

【32】

夜凉如水。

梁野坐在我身上，松散的浴袍褪到腰间，亚麻色的发丝染上了一层窗外的星光，像是梦里摄人心魄的魅魔。

他低头轻吻着我的鬓角，我的眼睛，最后试探着吻上我的唇畔。

我微张开嘴唇，软热湿滑的物事便探了进来，略显生涩地舔了舔牙关，最后强硬地缠绕上我的舌尖，迫使我纠缠着和他深吻。

欲望的热度在一瞬间爆发，我喘着粗气与他鼻尖相抵，有些粗糙的掌心抚摸着他细腻的肌肤，又把他抱紧在怀里，低头去撩拨他已然暴露在我眼前的胸膛。

第一次和梁野滚上床时，酒精麻痹了我大部分的神经，所以我虽然记得当时的激情，却再也想象不出那是怎样的盛宴；而此时我们两个都清醒得很，过于直接的感官刺激化作野兽般的信号，很快剥离了我最后的理智。

梁野虽然清瘦，身材却锻炼得相当好，浴袍下的肌理流畅而色情，小腹的线条更是足以令无数少女疯狂。我轻咬上他的乳头，扯着那粒薄薄的粉红吮在口中舔舐；他极低地呻吟了一声，随即抱紧了我的肩膀，似乎也能从中感到相同的愉悦。

他的欲望早已火热无比，坚硬地抵着我的下腹，随着我的动作愈发难耐地扭动着身体，急切而迷乱地央求道：

“嗯……江琛……求你……”

我揉捏着他挺翘的臀瓣，手指耐心地在那隐蔽的穴口边缘打着转，闻言便又亲亲他的嘴唇，咬牙道：

“乖，再忍一忍……”

那个即将容纳我的地方又紧又热，可以想象得到插入的一瞬间会有多么幸福。感觉到自己增加的手指已不再那么寸步难行，我微微抬高他的臀，将早已溢出些许液体的性器对准湿腻的肉穴，试探着轻戳了几下之后，便扶稳他的腰，让他对着我缓缓坐了下去。

进入的一瞬间，尽管也算开拓得当，梁野还是微不可察地蹙了蹙眉。

“……”

这个姿势进入得很深，见他仍在努力放松着后穴，我仰起头来吻他，又将眼前那根轻颤着的器物细细握在掌心中爱抚，挺动着腰身把自己融入嫩热的肉道，很快沉迷在了这最原始的运动中。

从没想到有朝一日我会在一个男人身上得到欲望的满足，而这滋味居然好到不可思议。梁野断断续续地和我接着吻，有那么一瞬间眼中似乎浮现出了某种奇异的光芒，唇边也有了一丝笑意；起初只是安静而柔顺地配合着我的动作，却不知何时占据了主导。

“江琛宝贝儿，”他骑在我的下身自己摆动着腰肢，用那熟稔了许多的肉穴上下吞吐着我的欲望，有了些沙哑的嗓音慵懒而诱人，“怎么样……我操起来舒服吗？”

看着倒映在他双眸中的自己朦胧迷醉的脸，我忽然有种会就此被这个恶魔榨干的错觉。

下一刻我便翻了个身把他压在身下，不顾一切地凶狠肏干起来。

梁野将双腿缠绕在我的腰间，随着我的动作放荡地呻吟着，引导我去撞击自己体内那最为敏感的一点，很快和我一样愈发兴奋起来，炙烫的内壁不断收缩着裹紧我的性器，仿佛要把我的灵魂也吃进那最甜蜜的深处。

“江琛……我……爱你……”

【33】

我不知道梁野对眼前这个正在侵犯着自己的老同学是一种怎样的感情，不过此时此刻也懒得去在意了。

比起那些虚渺的感情论，现在的我只想彻底地占有他，把自己压抑多年的热情全部灌进这具正在欢迎着我的年轻肉体。

哪怕第二天醒来就会发现，他和那口与他一样神秘的枯井，都只是停留在我人生中的一场过长的梦境而已。

【34】

因为心底认定了这样的想法，当早餐的香气从清晨的厨房里飘来时，我揉着惺忪的眼睛看向那个高挑的背影，总觉得有些不可思议。

梁野已经摆好了餐具，正在把两颗剥好的橙子扔进榨汁机，察觉到身后投来的视线便转过身，看着我笑道：

“醒了？赶紧去刷个牙过来吃饭吧。”

与他对视三秒后，我点点头，起身套上了一件背心。感到背上昨晚被他抓出的痕迹还有些轻微的疼，而他裸露着的精致锁骨边也布满了暧昧的印记，这才终于确认眼前的年轻偶像已经成为了我无法逃避的现实。

早餐是煎得金黄酥脆的培根乳酪蛋堡，看起来就很好吃的蔬菜沙拉，经典美式高热量。我拿起刀叉，看了一眼明显在摇着尾巴等我夸奖的老同学，犹豫着道：

“那个，梁野……”

他给我倒了杯鲜榨橙汁，闻言便朝我递来一个幽怨的眼神：

“怎么这么生分？明明昨晚还在床上心肝儿乖乖的叫人家，吃干抹净之后倒要跟我做一般的熟人了。”

我吃了一口面前的蛋堡，默默地把胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩抖落下去。身为被诱奸的受害人，我还没来得及控诉什么，他这撒娇中带着一丝凄凉的语气倒像是在埋怨霸王硬上弓的我不肯负责一样。

想了想还是把原本的话咽回去，试探着道：“那……小百合？”

梁野闻言一窒，顿时被刚喝进嘴的橙汁呛得咳嗽起来。

我赶紧上前给他顺气，又递了一张纸巾给他，不好意思道：“见你的粉丝都是这么叫的，还以为你会喜欢。”

梁野弱弱地朝我摆手道：“粉丝们喜欢的爱称，我是没有拒绝的权利的……”

我露出一个心领神会的表情，看着他从这短暂的郁闷中恢复过来，想了想又道：“所以你觉得我怎么称呼你比较好？要不还是像小时候那样，叫晶晶吧？”

话音刚落，我差点咬到自己的舌头。

如果说小百合的爱称会让一个男人感到不自在的话，晶晶这两个字听起来似乎还更女气一点……

等了半天不见梁野回应，我抬起头来，见他正在含情脉脉地看着我，对这个肉麻的称呼好像并没有什么异议，眨巴着自己亮晶晶的眼睛道：“好啊，那就晶晶吧。”

说着便凑过来，暧昧而亲热地在我耳边呼了口气：“要知道只有你能这么叫我，江琛宝贝儿。”

【35】

饭后两人一起站在厨房的水池边刷碗，梁野戴着橡胶手套，十分悠闲地靠在我身侧，见洗洁精的泡泡已经飘上了我的鼻尖，便停下手来帮我擦了擦，举止俨然像是我的新婚妻子一般。

此情此景又令我刚才的心思蠢蠢欲动起来，想开口去问他，却还是觉得有点难为情。

见我望着他的侧脸不知在纠结些什么，梁野瞥着我笑道：

“怎么了？”

“……”

我犹豫了半晌，挠挠头道：

“晶晶啊，我们俩现在这样，算不算是在交往啊……”

【36】

梁野猛然一抖，手中的盘子就这么直直地掉进水池中，瞬间摔得粉碎。

我见状赶紧道：“没事没事，我知道这种想法有点冒犯，就当我是在胡言乱语好了，不必放在心上。”

“……”

话虽如此，见已经跟自己上了两次床的老同学似乎并没有和我变成情人的打算，心里难免还是会有些失落。正弯下身来打算收拾水池里的狼藉，我的手腕忽然被冰凉的五指握住；抬起头的时候，嘴巴也被堵了起来。

梁野扑过来吻住我，微凉的唇瓣在我冒出了点点胡渣的脸和下巴上一通乱亲，异常高涨的激动与热情令还没完全睡醒的我有些发懵，也只得抱着这副柔软的身躯，任他为所欲为。

“太狡猾了，江琛宝贝儿。”亲得心满意足之后他便把脑袋埋在我的肩头，有几分羞涩的意思。“我还没来得及告白，一点心理准备也没有，怎么就被你抢了先呢……该不会是在做梦吧……”

【37】

“我喜欢你。”他说。

【38】

我点了点头，又点了点头。

虽然很想问一句为什么，但我知道现在的气氛明显不太合适。

“你喜欢我吗？”他仍是紧紧地贴着我的身子，满怀期待地看进我的眼里，话里有一丝显而易见的紧张。

我伸手揽住他的腰，认真地想了一会儿后，小声道：“说实话，我也不太清楚……我们相处的时间毕竟太短，总感觉有点突然，我不太清楚自己现在的想法，但是也不排斥和你进一步发展……呃，怎么说呢……”

我瘪瘪嘴，只觉得这一刻无比嘴笨，只好把真诚的目光投向梁野，希望他能明白我的意思。

梁野靠在我的颈侧沉默了一会儿，若有所思道：“意思是说，虽然你不知道现在的自己喜不喜欢我，但是愿意尝试着和我交往对吗？”

见我点头，他一笑，又吻了上来。

【39】

一个暂时被公司勒令闭门思过的年轻偶像，一个倒霉被砸成轻微脑震荡的带伤病号，两人都暂时没什么事做，又是刚刚挑明了恋人的身份，尽管还是光线明朗的白天，却也免不得又抱在一起彼此厮磨起来。

梁野把我推倒在床上细细地亲吻着，灵活的舌尖轻舔过我的喉结、胸肌，含住那暗色的一点不断挑逗，满意地欣赏着我被欲望灼伤的模样，最后滑向小腹深处的那丛幽密。

第一次被人在这么清楚的距离下观察着那里，我有些微微的窘迫，可梁野却没有给我丝毫瑟缩的余地，手指包裹住肉柱上的青筋，很好玩似的撸动了两下后，便埋头在我两腿间轻轻含住了它。

当我的顶端触到喉间的软嫩时，一股奇异的电流从脊背上窜出，那是一种不同于梁野体内的销魂快感。我不由自主地挺动着腰身在他唇间抽动起来，感受到那热软的小东西沿着肉冠吸舔，整个人更是飘飘然起来。

梁野捧住我的性器细细地吞吐着，动作虽然生涩，却很认真。同样是男人，他当然知道怎么做可以最大限度的取悦于我，握在根部的双手挑逗着我早已蓄满热情的囊袋，柔腻的指腹包裹着它们缓缓揉搓，又时不时地轻舔一下。

头一回遭受这种香艳的双重刺激，大清早的男人又实在不堪挑逗，我很快缴械投降，把自己的精华尽数射进了他口中。

梁野舔着嘴角，低声笑道：“宝贝儿……是不是快了点？”

我拿过床头的纸巾擦了擦，有些懊恼地别过头去，嘟囔道：“我又没这方面的经验，哪像你……”

梁野闻言不满地抬起头，在我嘴唇上咬了一口：“我也没经验啊！”

我一愣，直觉有些不太相信，可梁野还真的就是一副你怎么这样凭空污人清白的幽怨表情，跨坐到我身上拿他那硬热起来的部位蹭蹭我的小腹，舔着我的耳垂道：“我也是从初吻到初夜都给了你，等价交换，你可一点也不亏啊，江琛宝贝儿。”

话音未落，我那刚刚释放过一次的分身倏然抬起了头，硌在他紧贴着我的柔软会阴，很快打湿了那片布料。

梁野了然地挑眉，在我灼热的目光中缓慢地脱下衣服，动作优雅而色情，半晌便露出自己那副在日光下白生生的漂亮身段，又褪去臀间那条早已湿透的内裤。

阵阵热潮袭上头来，我始终紧盯着眼前这具年轻美好的肉体，下意识捂住了口鼻。

他朝我分开双腿，露出股间那最为幽秘淫靡的一点，舔湿食指探进柔嫩的穴口，就这么在我的注视下为自己开拓起来，喉间也开始溢出若有似无的呻吟。

昨晚才容纳过我的地方此时似乎有些微肿，红艳艳的样子配上梁野那白皙诱人的皮肤，带来的感官刺激根本无法用语言来描述。我喘着气看着那根食指在有了些湿润的肉穴中进进出出，恨不得就此扑上去，将他狠狠地贯穿。

可我还是克制住了自己，半晌也只是把刚刚被梁野舔干净的那活儿掏出来，对着他那张风情的脸蛋上下撸动着。“……想什么呢？”他魅惑地朝我眨着眼睛，又屈起一条腿道，“已经可以了。”

见我僵在那里，他上前来勾住我的脖子，用极轻也极媚的嗓音道：

“操我。”

【40】

……

像一头野兽一样驰骋在梁野身上时，我实在空不出心思去细想他的种种神秘；事实上当一个男人初尝被热情狭窄的肉穴紧致包围的美好时，除了自暴自弃般的神魂颠倒，也根本想不出还去维持那分清醒的理由。

梁野似乎很满意看到我对他身体的痴迷，用尽了一切或许还不那么熟练的技巧来挑逗我，虽然是个养尊处优的富家少爷，体力却出乎意料得好，在我已经换了不同的姿势做上两回之后，又坐上来自己做了一回。

注视着他那双亮得夺人心魄的眼眸，有那么一瞬间我几乎能确定他是爱我的，心中觉得迷惘，也觉得有些……幸福。

如果真的是梦的话，真希望我不会有醒来的一天。

【41】

我走在下班回家的路上，一边确认着手机里的客户名单，一边把目光投向了街边一间新开张的花店。

自那天之后和梁野的同居生活已经过了一个月，我们的恋情正在以某种不可想象的速度持续升温，每天都窝在一起聊天、打游戏，然后做爱。

虽然这么多年都没见过面，可梁野却好像很了解我似的，熟知我所有的生活习惯不提，和我的相性也是一等一的好；我们俩都是比较宅的性格，平日里都懒得出门，而如果哪天我忽然想出去走走，他也正好有部刚上映的电影想看。

再加上梁野那堪比米其林大厨的厨艺，我毫不怀疑如果他是个姑娘，我会立刻去买个钻戒向他求婚。

尽管我已经把绝大多数时间都留给了梁野，可平时还是要出去跑跑业务，虽然他对此不是很高兴，却也明白我那颗还在燃烧的事业心，每当我外出时就在家煮好了饭等我，十足的贤妻派头也让我不忍心在外多逗留，只要一下班就会立刻赶回去。

梁野的生日就在明天，作为一个体贴的男朋友，我得琢磨一下送他一件什么样的礼物才好，虽然我这种平民百姓送不起昂贵的物件，但总归是份心意。

我进了花店，本想先买一束玫瑰回去，可看来看去总觉得庸俗了点，最后还是在女老板的建议下挑了一束与梁野很合衬的野百合，看着她打了个漂亮的包装，道谢后心情愉快地走出了花店。

走到路边的时候，手机铃声忽然突兀地响了起来。我换了个姿势抱着百合，对着屏幕上陌生的号码犹豫了一下，接起来道：“您好哪位？”

手机那头响起了一个爽朗的声音：

“江琛，好久没联系了，还记得我吗？”

听到已经许久没有通过话的小学班长的声音，我很惊喜地站定了脚步，笑道：“怎么可能不记得您呢，班长大人。最近还好吗？”

班长悠然道：“挺好的，工作刚刚稳定，也在这边买了房。听老班说你前段时间来了P市，老同学里也有几个考研到这里的，咱们哥儿几个抽空聚聚怎么样？”

“好啊。”我欣然道，“正好梁野最近也没事做，可以叫上他一起……哈哈，班长你还记得梁晶晶吧？”

“……”

空气忽然在一瞬间凝固，手机那头沉默了下来。

我等了一会儿不见班长回话，便困惑道：“……班长？”

班长似乎迟疑了一下，像是在对着空气纠结些什么，好半晌才下定决心似的咬咬牙道：“江琛啊，听我一句，当年那件事真的不怪你……这么多年过去，我还以为你早就想开了……”

驳杂的电流声夹在班长低沉了许多的嗓音里，我没有听得太真切，只得找了个僻静些的地方站着，满头雾水地问道：“什么当年那件事？”

“当时……疯老头……梁野他……”

班长的声音时断时续，根本无法让我从中拼凑出有用的讯息，耐心地听了一会儿后也只得道：“不好意思班长，我这边信号似乎有点差，要不我到家再回给你？”

【42】

当我以为班长即将挂断电话的时候，信号忽然在一瞬间恢复了正常。

“梁野他已经死了，江琛。”他平静道，“小学四年级的时候，就已经死在了那口枯井里。”

【43】

……

我回到自己的出租屋时，眼前一览无余的空间并没有梁野的身影。地板似乎刚刚被打扫过，半湿的拖把垂放在浴室前，少了购物袋和桌上的钥匙；他前几天才钻研出了一份新食谱，现在应该是到附近的市场买菜去了。

梁野的换洗衣物还搭在阳台上，床头放着他的耳钉和戒指，到处都是他活生生存在过的痕迹。

而班长告诉我说，梁野已经死了。

我坐在床头抽着烟，脑海中回想着和梁野重逢后的种种，只觉得头痛欲裂。

这怎么可能呢？

他沐浴过后的香气还残留在我的枕头上，刚刚铺好的床褥也是他小憩过后的温度，而我身上甚至还有他在激情时留下的痕迹；使劲打自己一巴掌，触感也是真实的疼。

难道是我在这座陌生的城市漂泊太久，已经寂寞到人格分裂，凭空幻想出了这么一个情人？

我拿起他的戒指看了又看，紧紧地握在掌心，将快要燃尽的烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，然后站起身朝窗边走去。

那口陪伴了我十多年的枯井还在那里，散发着孤寂而凄清的气息，就这么与我在红得落魄的暮色中静静对峙着，好似在等待着什么一般。

上一次我鼓起勇气走到井边时，梁野从里面爬了出来。

他是鬼魂？还是幻象？

【44】

我知道我必须得弄明白。

做了足足十分钟的心理建设后，我终于拿起自己的外套出了门，在渐渐入夜的天色中朝这口仿佛在朝我招手的井走去。

四周一片寂静，只听得到我那不算规律的脚步声与微风拂过树叶的窸窣微响。当我踏上那条通向它的小道时，周遭的景色忽然在一瞬间变得混沌起来，空气像是水流般簇拥着我波动，很快把我带到了那口盈满水的井边。

就像上次梦境中的那样，我低头朝波光粼粼的井口看去，终于看到了二零零六年夏天，被我遗忘的、残忍而又悲伤的往事。

【45】

“梁晶晶，你也太笨了吧！这都几局了还抓不到一个人，天都快黑了。”

梁野气呼呼地把蒙在眼睛上的红领巾扯下来，很委屈地看着我们道：“说好了站定就不许动的，你们都到处乱跑，我怎么可能抓得到……”

水面中的景色是农研所后的坟地，因为已经荒弃了颇久的时日，到处杂草丛生，十分幽蔽，却并不显得可怕。我看到当时的小学同学躲着梁野跑来跑去，显然没把游戏的规则放在心上，口中却道：

“哪有乱跑？你又看不到，凭什么怀疑我们？”

杂草被衣料掠过的声音明明很明显，可是看到大家都是一副打算耍赖到底的模样，梁野显然不知道该怎么争辩，很快红了眼眶。

而作为原本还在欺负他的玩伴中的一员，我最受不了的就是梁野的眼泪，于是赶紧上前哄道：

“好好好，我们不乱跑，再玩一局就回家。”

玩伴们发出一阵嘘声，梁野看着我，这才把险些溢出眼眶的泪珠给憋了回去，乖巧地点点头，由着我又把红领巾系了回去。

而我刚才的话显然只是哄他，转过身来就朝玩伴们使了个眼色。大家纷纷偷笑起来，会意地在倒计时响起时就打开了这片荒地的栅栏，打算抛下梁野直接回家。

没人觉得这是件多过分的事，顶多明天上学的时候被他用那小小的巴掌拍个两下，毕竟梁野好哄又听话，我也不怕被他记恨上什么。

然而就在我们已经离了农研所颇远的距离时，原本寂静的坟地忽然传来了梁野的惨叫声。

我们一愣，下意识停住脚步面面相觑起来，脸色都有些苍白。

率先反应过来的还是年长一些的班长。他回过头朝已经消失在地平线的坟地看了一眼，犹豫着小声道：“江琛，梁野他该不会……遇到了什么危险吧……”

玩伴们神色各异，其中一个忽然想起什么似的抬起头，微颤着小声道：“该不会是那个，八院跑出来的疯老头吧……”

我擦了擦额头上冒出的细汗，心里也觉得梁野刚才的惨叫声听起来有些瘆人，虽然感到有点害怕，但作为当时班里的小霸王，这点程度的强还是需要逞的，于是佯装镇定道：

“没事，哪来的什么疯老头，肯定是不小心踩进坑里摔了一跤，梁野这小子娇气，受不了半点疼，我过去看看他就行了，你们先回家吧。”

听我这么说，玩伴们忙不迭地点头，生怕我会拉上他们一起似的跑走了，只有班长欲言又止地看了我一会儿，悄悄地跟在了我身后一段距离的地方。

我回到刚刚大家一起玩摸瞎子的地方，却无论如何也找不到梁野的身影。

“梁晶晶？”

我出声喊他，理所当然的没有听到任何回复。先前还有一些风吹草动的坟地此时一片死寂，仿佛在掩饰着一场即将到来的风暴。

我四处找了一圈，始终没有发现梁野的身影，只在刚刚他数倒计时的地方找到了他的书包。正在犹豫着要不要拿出书包的手机给他家里人打个电话时，我忽然感到眼前一黑，就这么被身后的人扛了起来。

【46】

清醒过来时，我和梁野正并肩躺在一座废弃的荒院里，过眼之处都是尘埃蛛网和建筑垃圾，似乎已经离我们玩耍的坟地有了段距离。

头破血流的梁野从疼痛中醒来后，害怕地躲进了我怀里；我也只得轻拍着他的背来安抚他，一边把目光投向了不远处那个蓬头垢面的背影。

疯老头这个人我是知道的。

他以前是我老家的邻里，并不是个天生的疯子，年轻时也是个憨厚朴实的正常人，平日里做点手工糖果的小生意，我家老妈小时候吃过不少他给的糖，也跟其他小孩子叫他一声叔。

后来他快四十的时候攒够了老婆本，娶了个修车行的老姑娘，几年后也总算过上了老婆孩子热炕头的小日子。可惜人算不如天算，他祖传老宅的那块地皮很快被当地开放商看上，因为补偿款给得太低，他始终不愿意签字，自然就成了一个钉子户。

有天他又外出做生意的时候，恶霸做惯了的开发商直接上门强拆，当他那正在邻居家打麻将的女人带着孩子匆匆赶回来时，他家的祖宅早就变成了一堆废墟。

而这时有人喊道：“屋里还有人哪！”

说着几个年轻力壮的小伙便从废墟里抬出了一具成年男人的尸体，已经被砸得面目全非，身上还穿着疯老头的衣服。其实那只是个溜到他家偷衣服和剩饭的流浪汉，可惜他悲痛欲绝的女人没有冷静下来去确认，只觉得没了主人之后他们无依无靠的娘俩也不再好活，就直接抱着孩子投了井。

等疯老头终于赶回来，众人也将女人和孩子从井里捞上来时，一大一小都没了呼吸。

从此疯老头就疯了。

起初他只是疯，看到和他老婆儿子差不多大的女人和小孩就傻嘿嘿地乐，后来真正惹得街坊邻里一起把他扭送进精神病院，则是有一天被人看到他正想抱着一个从路边拉来的孩子投井。

被送进精神病院后疯老头便再没了消息，也偶尔听人说他似乎早就死了，反正他没什么亲戚，所以也没有人真正去在意。

在这天之前我从没想到疯老头居然活得好好的，还从精神病院里跑了出来，躲在孩子们经常玩耍的地方暗中窥探着，最终强行拐走了和他当年的儿子差不多大的我和梁野。

身为一个没有理智的疯子，他显然有着无法控制的暴力倾向，梁野伤得不轻，尽管脑袋被他拿一块看不出颜色的布裹了，却也只能疼得窝在我怀里直抽气。

眼见察觉到我们醒来的疯老头转过身，咧着一嘴黄牙笑得分外古怪，我抱紧梁野往后挪了挪，低声道：

“别怕，晶晶……我会保护你的。”

话虽如此，在看到疯老头手上那根分量明显不轻的钢筋棍时，我还是隐隐地颤抖起来，手心和脊背都不停冒着虚汗；眼睁睁看着疯老头离我越来越近，又越过了我们，径直朝院子外走去。

我愣了一下，不知道疯老头的意图，下意识便想赶紧带着梁野逃跑，却发现我们的双脚都被他拿不知从哪些建筑垃圾里扒出来的锁链紧紧拴住了。咬着牙扯了好久都没能撼动它丝毫，抬起头的时候梁野正拿那双泪汪汪的眼睛看我。

我给他擦了擦脸蛋上沾到的泥灰，佯装镇定地拍拍胸脯道：“没事的，有我在，我们一定可以逃出去。”

心里也知道我们两人沦落到如此田地，跟之前我没听梁野的劝阻脱不了干系，不免心虚地低下头来，继续摆弄脚上的锁链。

梁野静静地靠在我身边，看上去似乎安心了许多，也没有出言怪我些什么，半晌亲昵地依偎过来，分明是一副全身心对我信赖至极的模样：

“江琛，你对我真好。”

【47】

……

当我看到水中的梁野说出这句稚嫩而真诚的话时，眼泪忽然毫无征兆地掉了下来，就这么摔落在荡漾开来的水面中，苦涩得几乎令我无法呼吸。

因为我已经彻底地想起了一切。

【48】

那天疯老头出去后，没过多久肩上就扛着一个昏迷的女人回来了。他把女人扔到一边，从胸前的口袋拿出一张老照片仔细地和她对比了一下，然后遗憾地叹口气，又把这个女人扛了出去。

我看着他的背影，又看向离我们不远的那口隐隐带着血色的枯井，终于明白了过来。

他是要去再物色一个和他妻子相似的女人，把她和我们献祭给这口曾经吞噬了他至爱的枯井；而那个女人被找来的那一刻，就是我和梁野命丧井底之时。

疯老头把我和梁野在这不见天日的破旧院子关了整整一个星期，期间并没有给我们一口吃的，只顾着忙碌地外出寻找和他的亡妻相似的身影。而我和梁野吃光了自己书包里的零食后，又只能忍着恶心在附近的垃圾堆里翻找出一些能下咽的东西，很快两人都发起了高烧，也再没有什么多余的力气去挣脱脚上的锁链。

这对两个十岁和八岁的孩子来说，根本是精神和肉体的双重折磨。

正因如此，当那个疯老头终于拐回了在他心中与亡妻最像的女人、毫不犹豫地把她抛下枯井，并嘿嘿笑着朝我们走来时，精神只稍微比梁野好一点的我已经近乎于歇斯底里：

“你不要过来！滚远一点！！”

他对我的哭闹置若罔闻，很轻易地一手提起我，一手提起已经陷入半昏迷的梁野，大步流星地朝井边走去。

我害怕得浑身都在剧烈地颤抖，对生的渴望驱使我在最后的关头大叫道：

“你这个死疯子，你明明只有一个儿子，为什么要抓两个小孩给他陪葬！”

哑声喊出这句话后，我也近乎于认命地放弃了挣扎；可谁知疯老头却蓦地一愣，看看梁野又看看我，一副若有所思的样子，似乎觉得我说得在理。

梁野从半昏迷中醒过来的时候，原本吓得脸色苍白；可却在看到我的一瞬间安然了许多，挣扎着便想朝我靠过来。

【49】

我抹了一把还在顺着脸颊往下淌的眼泪，喉咙干得尽是铁锈的腥气，想要发出声音来，却也只能看着画面中十岁的江琛哭着指向梁野道：

“他！他才像你的儿子！放了我！我要回家！！”

【50】

……

……

梁野坠入井中的一刹那，那日目睹我和他一起被疯老头拐走、慌忙跑去找大人报了警的班长也跟随附近的搜查队找到了这处由于项目搁置而废弃的拆迁地。

员警们破开大门赶来救我们的同时，梁野也被他扔了下去，只来得及从他手上抢下了嚎哭不止的我。

井里的女人受了重伤，而梁野在落下去的时候恰好头部磕碰在一块石头上，当场就没了呼吸。

班长说那之后我高烧了整整一个星期，每天醒来就哭，放学后来看我时也拉着他的手不停地哭着，说是自己害死了梁野，梁野终有一天会来找我这个胆小鬼索命。

然而烧退了之后，或许是潜意识为了自我保护，我彻底遗忘了这件事，就像把自己内心最深处的恐惧从记忆里彻底删除，恢复平时的样子上学去了；而班主任也在上头的授意下只跟大家说梁野是转学走了，这件事除了班长之外再没有一个人知道。

后来也不知道是从哪天起，我家后院忽然多出了一口井。

这之后又十二年，一个血淋淋的漂亮男人从里面爬出来，很快占据了我的生活。

【51】

放完这部解封了我全部记忆的老电影后，井里的水线忽然慢慢地落下去，回归了之前枯涸的模样。

我看到一具小小的尸身从水线下挣扎着显现出来，质地昂贵的衣料和小皮鞋，柔软而漆黑的短发，已经有些腐烂的小脸睁着大而空洞的眼睛向上直视着我。

当年的愧疚与悔恨潮水一般再度将我淹没，我退后两步，颓丧地蹲在了地上。

“……江琛，你在这里做什么？”

一个熟悉的声音冷不丁从身后响起，我回过头，梁野正站在凉薄的月色中看着我，没有血色的脸庞惨白得像只野鬼。

【52】

眼见他朝我慢慢地走来，我深吸一口气，认命般闭上了双眼。

“梁野，当年的事是我对不起你。我知道我已经自私地苟活了这么多年，对你来说实在很不公平……所以就这么杀了我报仇也好，我不怪你。尽管来吧。”

【53】

梁野看着我，蓦地就笑了。

“江琛宝贝儿，我发现你这人挺有意思的。”他慢慢道，“操都操了我那么多回，现在还能以为我是鬼？”

【54】

我愣住了。

“你再往井里看一看。”梁野走到井边朝我勾勾手，示意我顺着他的视线看过去。

我下意识低头朝井底看了一眼，顿时吓了一跳；又揉揉眼睛，难以置信地张大了嘴巴。

井里依然是一具小小的尸体，与刚才有所不同的是，这个孩子似乎要年长一些，身体也更壮实，脸庞也更加令我熟悉。

不是梁野。

是我。

【55】

我坐在厨房的餐桌旁，看着梁野系着围裙在灶前忙活着，虽然气氛还是一如既往的温馨，心情却万分复杂。

梁野刚刚见我一副恐惧又纠结的表情，就不由分说地扯着我回了家，说是吃过晚饭后他就会把一切的来龙去脉解释给我听，在此之前最重要的是先填饱肚子。

他很快把他的自创菜单一一端到了我面前，味道一如既往地好，不像是在阴间能吃到的美食；神色也很悠闲，没有半点和我相同的阴翳。

见我颇有些食不知味地动着筷，时而欲言又止地看着他，梁野叹了口气，修长的手指轻轻敲着桌面：

“从哪儿说起好呢？”

我放下筷子，觉得脑袋很混乱，一瞬间好像抓到了什么稍纵即逝的灵感，半晌也只是干巴巴道：“你……当年没有死。”

“在我所身处的这个世界，我的确没有死。”他顿了顿，道，“江琛，你知道平行世界理论的吧？”

我愣住了。

“简单来说，坐在这里的我们两个虽然都活着，却是分属于两个不同的平行世界；在你的世界里我的确死在了小学四年级的那个夏天，而在我的世界里，当年最先被疯老头抛下枯井的那个孩子，是你。”

见我微不可查地颤了一下，他伸出手掌来比划道：

“如果说小学四年级以前的我们同属于一个主世界，那么在经过了这个命运的歧点之后，我们的世界从此被分为两根枝桠，各自发展衍生，再无相交之日。”

“……”

我沉默了一会儿，察觉到什么似的摸摸下巴，想起刚才在井里看到的那具尸体，已经彻底明白了过来。

梁野苦笑了一下，似乎也明白了我的心思，接着道：“你或许很难想象，但在我存活而你早夭的那个世界，当年哭喊着要疯老头杀了对方来代替自己、背负了十二年自责与悔恨的人，是我。”

【56】

“有时候也觉得这个世界很可笑。”梁野说，“我们人性中最恶的那一面成功地活了下来，善良的自己却早就死在了当年的那口枯井里。”

干涩的喉咙说不出话来，我从口袋里拿出烟盒，原本打算点一根清醒清醒，到头来却还是把打火机收了回去，继续沉默着听梁野讲。

谁知他看着我，忽然笑了起来：“你倒好，当年发了一场高烧就什么都忘了，而我可是……我可是带着每一天都更加清晰的愧疚与痛苦过了十二年。我知道我对不起那个你，就像你也觉得对不起当年的梁晶晶。”

“……”

见我又神色黯淡地摩挲起了自己的烟盒，梁野想了想，又认真地看着我开口道：

“江琛，其实和你重逢之后我也一直在想，我们大可不必再纠结当年那件事。我们毕竟不是害死对方的凶手，当年也不是我们的错，只是精神崩溃的两个孩子临死前的求生本能而已；你并不能苛责一个思想尚未健全的小孩子在自保时说出什么自私而可怕的话来，无论那是你还是我。”

【57】

我知道梁野说得没错。

当年梁野当着我的面被疯老头扔下井后，多少个哭着醒来的不眠之夜还历历在目，还是个孩子的我根本无法接受自己间接害死了好友的现实，始终想着如果能再见到他一面，死也好生也罢，我要亲自跟他道歉。

可是我无论如何也没有想到，如果当年是梁野先醒过来，他也会作出和我同样的选择。

事到如今再去纠结这些也没有用，即便我们拒绝原谅彼此，另一个世界的自己也无法再复活。

成年人，应当知道什么才是最重要的。

【58】

“我明白了。”许久，我颓丧地呼出一口气，仰靠在椅子上喃喃道，“只是既然我们不是一个世界的人，你为什么会出现在这里？又怎么会……”

又怎么会喜欢上我。

我看梁野，梁野似乎松了口气。

他斟酌了一下，缓慢而清晰地说道：“简单来说，其实我们所处的这两个世界虽然毫不相干，但也并不是一个完全的平行状态，而是相互渗透的。就像两台独立运行却也有时会发生参数错误的服务器，偶尔会把一段代码抽到对方的地盘。”

他托腮看着我道：

“举个例子，你是不是曾经在报上看到某个名人去世的消息，而这个人在你的印象中早就死了很久？或是一件你明明记得真实发生过的事情，身边的人却无论如何也想不起？又或是在某个地点遇到公司的陌生同事，日后却再也没有找到他的身影？——简而言之便是所谓的，曼德拉效应。”

我点点头，很是唏嘘地开了罐啤酒。

难怪地铁上两个同校同班的高中女生会不认识彼此，在生鲜市场遇到的魏雪松完全不记得梁野，因为他们本来就不是一个世界的存在。

原来如此……

梁野看着我眨眨眼睛，我便会意地把手中的啤酒递给他，又给自己开了一罐。

梁野喝了一口，砸着舌继续道：“理论上，一个影响力越大的人，他在平行世界的渗透率也会大大增加；而这也是我坚持进入娱乐圈的原因，这样你就会有更多的机会看到我。江琛宝贝儿，你真的不知道我有多喜欢你。”

我咳了一声，没想到他会在这个时候表白，红潮很快没到了耳根，有些微赧地别过头去不敢看他。

梁野微微一笑，若无其事摆弄着手中的啤酒罐，接着道：“在当年那件事发生后不久，我家后院就出现了一口井……嗯，就是现在你家窗外的这口，当时真的也把我吓得够呛。”

听到提到枯井，我的耳朵瞬间支了起来。

“和抗拒走到这口枯井边的你不同，我几乎是一开始就过去探了个究竟，然后就在井里看到了你们这个世界的景象。

“起初我以为你没有死，非常惊喜地去跟爸妈说，他们却只让我闭嘴。后来我才慢慢意识到，原来我们已经被隔绝在了两个不同的世界，而你也再看不到我朝你招手的身影。

“虽然这个世界的你浑然不觉，但另一个世界的我始终看着你，从小学一直到大学毕业，看了整整十二年，自认是这世上最熟悉也最了解你的人。

“我并不觉得自己是个同性恋，在我的世界里也从来没对任何异性或同性有过感觉，然而就在初三那年的暑假，你洗过澡后躲在自己的房间里做那个，看得我鼻血横流的同时，也确定了自己这辈子大概只对你一个人有欲望。

“……

“可是你毕竟在遥远的异世。我碰不到你，也就只能这么看着。

“哪知终有一天你朝我伸出了手，我就从那边爬了过来，到了你这里；两个世界也开始渗透，似乎还造成了一些混乱，不过我已经懒得在意了。”

【59】

“我爱你。”梁野道，“从很久以前开始。”

【60】

话音落下之后，很长一段时间狭小的出租屋内寂静无比，只听得到两人各怀心事的呼吸声。

我捏瘪了手中的啤酒罐，见他始终用那双漆黑而明亮的眼睛直视着我，像是很期待我说些什么的样子，虽然也想出言安慰他，话到嘴边却莫名觉得心慌。于是沉默了好久也只是挠挠头道：

“晶晶啊……”

我顿了顿，问道：“那个世界的我……我父母还好吗？”

其实我只是想稍微转移一下话题，以此来争取点时间琢磨自己的回复，谁知梁野却忽然僵了一下，也不知想起了什么，半晌才低声道：

“在这边的世界，你的父母其实……其实……”

见他神色有些不自然，我已经隐约察觉到了几分，叹了口气道：“没事，你说吧，不用担心我。”

梁野这才松了口气，犹豫着小声道：“当年那件事发生之后，你爸爸悲痛过度，直接提着刀闯进精神病院砍了那个疯老头，之后就被判了二十年有期徒刑；他进去后你妈妈始终心神恍惚，没过几年就出了车祸，奶奶她没有经受住这样的打击……也去世了。”

“……”

我颤抖了一下，垂在桌面上的拳微微握紧，梁野见状慌忙道：“对不起，江琛，我……”

“没事。”

我朝他笑笑，努力把胸中那升腾起来的异样情绪强压下去。

梁野看着我，静默了会儿便道：“那我呢？我爸妈在你的世界怎么样？”

虽然不知道梁野父母的现状，不过这两人都是有头有脸的大人物，我拿出手机搜索了一番后，也就十分清楚了。“他们过得挺好。你老妈在跟你老爸离婚之后好像又和一个俄罗斯商人结了婚，爸爸仕途也一帆风顺，没什么可担心的。呶，你看……”

我把手机递给梁野，本以为他会接过去看看然后放下心来，谁知他在听到这番话后，忽然安静了下来。

我愣了许久，才发现他眼眶居然红了。心里暗暗叫苦的同时，我忙扯了纸巾去为他拭泪，想要开口来安慰他，手腕却被他一把握住，对上了一双满是哀伤的眼睛。

“……你知道吗，江琛。”

他低声道：

“在我的世界里，从小父母就一直不合，但是碍于我的存在没有离婚，整日争吵，分居后妈妈带我去了美国，每天沉溺于各种奢侈品和无意义的社交，两次被送进戒毒所；而爸爸有一次在跟她争吵的时候，被吸毒过后还精神亢奋的她在幻觉中砸到下身，虽然最后救治了过来，却也落下了终身残疾。”

他说着便破涕为笑，佯装轻松似的看着我说道：

“直到现在我才知道，原来没了我的存在，他们能过得这么好。”

闻言，我心中巨震。

他慢慢松开我的手腕，苦笑道：

“这说明了一件事。并不是所有的人活着对身边的人来说都是一种幸福，比如我。”

【61】

短暂的沉默后，我发出一声无奈的叹息，张开双臂把梁野拥进怀里。

“晶晶啊……你也知道我从来不擅长安慰人，但是至少有一点很肯定。”我亲了他一口，认真道，“对现在的我来说，与你相遇绝对是这么多年来最幸福的一件事；如果那个世界没人需要你，你就在我身边留下来。”

我把他的手放进掌心，而他不可置信似的看看我们交握在一起的手，原本寂寥的双眸睁得大而圆，恍惚得像是以为自己还在做梦。

“我发誓，这一次无论再遇到什么样的危险，疯老头也好疯婆子也罢，我都不会再松开你的手。”

梁野凝视着我，亮晶晶的双眼眨了又眨，终于流露出一丝明媚的笑意，依稀还是当年那个伶俐漂亮、对我全身心信赖至极的孩子。

【62】

夜半。

我看着激情过后、窝在我怀里沉沉睡去的梁野，低头吻了一下他的脸颊，然后披衣起身，走到了微拂着夜风的阳台。

慢吞吞地抽了根烟，我对着手机上熟悉的数字犹豫了许久，还是按下了拨通键。

“喂……”

老妈还带着困意的声音从手机那头响起，下一刻就倏然精神了许多：“琛仔？这么晚了有什么事吗？”

虽然在这么晚的时候被吵醒，可老妈听起来还是很高兴。我迎面吹着夜风，想起不久前梁野的话，一时间心里满是苦涩。

老妈等了一会儿不见我说话，便又道：“琛仔啊……”

我深吸一口气，说：“妈，那个，其实我现在有对象了。”

老妈一愣，随即惊喜道：“有对象啦？！是P市的姑娘吗？她今年多大？长得漂不漂亮？啊妈妈没有别的意思，你喜欢就好！”

她听起来似乎特别开心：“他爸，你快醒醒，琛仔说他有对象啦！”

“有对象了？嗯，好，好啊……”老爸迷迷糊糊的声音也从老妈身边响了起来。

我沉默下来。

见二老已经激动得差不多了，便道：“其实我对象他，是个男人。”

“……！”

咚地一声响，似乎是老妈手中的手机摔在了地上。那边传来些许慌乱和驳杂的电流声，然后似乎是两人低低的耳语。

我耐心地等着，直到手机被老妈又捡回手里，再度清晰地开了口：

“琛仔啊，爸爸妈妈这辈子没什么其他指望，只求你能过得开心……女也好男也罢，只要你能幸福，这都是无所谓的事……我说，不如带他回家吃个饭呐？妈妈最近的厨艺又进步了，他一定会喜欢我们家的。”

我抹了一把脸，低声道：“嗯，我会带他回去的。”

然后转头看了一眼仍在熟睡中的梁野，又道：“妈，我想过了，以后创业的话未必非得留在P市，回老家也一样可以，不出意外的话下个月我就辞职回去了。”

老妈吃了一惊：“怎么这么突然？已经决定好了吗？”

听得出她虽然惊讶，却还是发自内心地对我这个决定感到高兴，我微笑起来，抬手揩了揩眼角。

“妈……”

“怎么啦？”

“爸呢？”

“又睡过去了，这臭老头子。”

“奶奶呢？”

“下午打过麻将这会儿也睡得正熟，找她有事吗？”

“没事。我爱你们。”

【63】

清晨我在和煦朦胧的日光中醒来，看到梁野正坐在床头凝视着我，眼神很温柔，也像是有些……哀伤。

我揉揉眼睛，将他拉到怀里吻了一下，问道：“怎么了？”

“没事，只是想多看你两眼。”他安静地趴在我怀里，抬手摸了摸我的脸颊，“这个梦实在做得太真实，我舍不得醒；总觉得再多眨几次眼睛，下一秒你就会消失不见似的。”

“怎么会是梦呢？”我捏捏他的鼻子，握紧他的手保证道，“我就在这里，没有你的允许哪儿都不去。”

他笑了笑，抱着我翻了个身，歪着头不知在思索些什么，很快恢复了平时那狡黠可爱的样子。“江琛宝贝儿，今天是不是没什么要紧事？要不要跟我出去约会？”他看似漫不经心地在我胸前划着圈，明显是在期待我的应许。

我呆了一下，下意识摸过床头的手机看了一眼，一个激灵便从床上坐起身，猛然记起了今天是什么日子。

赶紧到衣架旁把被外套盖住的那束野百合抱出来，因为昨晚没来得及把它插进花瓶，缺乏水分的样子已有些微微的干巴，好在依然漂亮。转头看见梁野正坐在床上满头雾水地望着我，我定了定神走到他身边，道：

“生日快乐。”

梁野看看我，又看看我手中的野百合，似乎对我还记得他的生日感到很不可思议似的，半晌露出浅浅的笑意，接过百合深嗅了一下，道：

“谢谢。”

我挠挠头，总觉得只送一束花看起来有些寒酸，于是道：“不知道你喜欢什么样的礼物，所以也还没来得及买，不如我们现在就去逛街看看？虽然可能负担不起太贵的，但只要你喜欢，我都会尽量买下送你。”

说罢我微红了脸，连自己都觉得这话听在真正的有钱人耳朵里有多可笑。梁野闻言站起身，微眯着眼睛像是在考虑这个提议，然后挂在我身上伸了个懒腰，勾起我的下巴低声道：

“宝贝儿，要知道我可什么都不缺，这辈子的夙愿也就是得到你；而现在你已经是我的了，还会有什么比你更珍贵的礼物吗？”

我听得嘴角抽搐，十分受不了这肉麻的表白，只好顺势抱着他亲了亲。还想开口再说点什么的时候，梁野却伸指轻轻按住了我的嘴唇：

“真想送我礼物的话，把你的一天交给我就好。”

【64】

吃过早饭后，我便和精心打扮了一番的梁野一起出了门。

他的头发似乎较之前长了些，亚麻灰的颜色在阳光下闪着柔软的光泽，看起来依然是十足的明星气质。我得承认自己一开始就是被他这副美貌的皮相所诱惑，阴柔漂亮却并不女气，无论走在哪里都是众人的焦点。

他在这个世界是个除了我以外无人知晓的存在，所以不必担心会遇到那些狂热围堵的粉丝，很自然地走了一会儿后，便悄悄挽住了我的手。

我犹豫了一下，还是反手握住了他的。

虽然两个大男人手牵手走在一起实在有些奇怪，不过P市毕竟不是什么民智未开的几线小城，尽管回头率颇高，却并没有什么人露出鄙夷的眼神；而且不知道是不是我的错觉，有不少小女生还在看到我们交握在一起的手时露出了类似于兴奋的表情。

说好的一天都交给梁野来支配，我便非常被动地只由他拉着走，像任何一对热恋中的小情侣一样去逛画展、游乐园然后看电影，买了可乐爆米花窝在最后一排亲亲热热地依偎着，不时交换一个缠绵的亲吻，时间倒也惬意地流得飞快。

P市的中心广场傍晚的时候总会有些卖唱的歌舞艺人，周边小商小贩也很多，梁野兴奋地拉着我钻进人群里四处逛着，一不留神松开了他的手，转眼居然还捧了两朵草莓棉花糖回来。

以前倒不知道梁野是个这么有少女心的家伙，一路上总被各种粉红可爱的小物件吸引，我手上很快多了美乐蒂的钥匙链、小猪佩奇的腰包，甚至一对兔耳朵，而梁野毫不留情地拿手机对着就算打扮得再粉嫩也和萌沾不上边的我大拍特拍，末了又扑过来亲我一口，看起来也笑眯眯的很是乐在其中。

只是不知道为什么，我总觉得今天的梁野稍微有些奇怪，一举一动都带着某种说不清道不明的仪式感，看我时的眼神也始终有些淡淡的怅然。

我停下脚步想要开口去问他，却发现他早已又神色如常地咬起自己的棉花糖来，见我半天没有跟上，还回头朝我抛了个媚眼。

对着他的侧脸瞧了半天也察觉不出什么端倪，我摇摇头，只好把刚才的一切当成自己的错觉，继续与他勾着小指在这傍晚热闹的人群中闲逛。

【65】

虽然没了会打扰到我们的粉丝，可奈何梁野生来一副blingbling的偶像派头，在这稍显平凡的人群显得格外扎眼。无数双眼睛紧紧地跟随着我们，还有不少小女生似乎躲在暗处偷拍，而梁野或许是早就习惯了这种关注，没有表现出任何不自在的样子，可看在我眼里就有点不舒服的意思了。

“晶晶啊……”见他已经把附近大大小小的摊位逛得差不多，我凑到他耳边道，“我说，这外面也实在没什么好玩的，不如我们早点回去吧。”

说着挠了挠他的手心，想暗示一下我此时的醋味。谁知梁野瞥了我一眼，若有所思地看向自己的掌心，显然误解了我的意思，意味深长地勾起唇角道：

“老实说，江琛宝贝儿，你该不会又在想那个吧？”

我一愣，哭笑不得的同时下意识就想出言反驳，可却在看到他锁骨间那隐约的红痕时咽了下口水，心中颇有几分懊恼。

也不知是不是单身了许多年的缘故，我的自控力的确称不上好，跟梁野同居的这段日子几乎天天都是野兽派，好在梁野也总是精力满满的样子，即便有时我没有那方面的想法，也总会主动爬到我身上来引诱，搞得到最后差点连正事也做不成，不得不怀疑这人真的是老天派来折腾我的妖精。

我看梁野，梁野还嫌不够似的贴过来，交握着的手模仿着某种动作暧昧地顶了顶我的指根，然后满意地看到了我满脸通红的样子。

“……我们回家。”我严肃道。

“不要。”

我没想到梁野会断然拒绝，颇有些郁闷地捏了捏他的手，想看看他葫芦里卖的什么药。

“回家还要坐地铁，可是我已经等不及了。”梁野低低地说着，温暖的呼气洒在我的耳廓，“江琛宝贝儿，我们……开房吧。”

【66】

梁野拉起窗帘，傍晚殷红的颜色在他脸颊上映出一道浅浅的光痕。

他跪在我身上慢慢地解开自己的浴袍，里面一片诱人的春光，漂亮而健康的躯体满是年轻的力量。

身下的大床宽敞又柔软，我还从没住过这么好的酒店，刷卡的时候很是肉疼了一下，不过对于精虫冲脑的两个人来说，也实在来不及去考虑太多了。

见梁野低下头来吻着我的胸膛，腹下已有些湿漉漉的物事贴着我的腿间摩挲，似乎又有点想要夺取主动权的意思，我坐起身来搂住他的腰，又把他压在了身下。

梁野眨了眨眼睛，很顺从地打开唇瓣任我侵入；察觉到我的强势，更是软成了一汪水似的放松下来，挺起胸膛主动迎接我的爱抚，由着我在这早已熟稔无比的身子上四处点火，不时抬起手来触碰着我的敏感，依然是那副撩人而魅惑的姿态，只一眼就足以令任何男人血脉偾张。

我撑在他的上身看着他，早已勃起的欲望凝出点点白液，试探似的在那股间的褶皱旁打着转，许久才又抬高身体，只觉得自己心跳如鼓，比两人的初次还要不知所措。

察觉到我的迟疑，他微侧着头笑道：

“在想什么？”

“……很美。”我喃喃道。

【67】

我知道他爱我。

没有一个男人能拒绝在床上用这种眼神看着自己的情人，我也一样。

屈起的腿间已经完全暴露了那处饥渴的蜜地，又热又软地轻蹭着我的顶端，像是无声的催促。情浓间，我伏在梁野耳边低低地叹气道：

“晶晶啊……我想我可能也爱上你了。”

闻言，梁野似乎颤抖了一下，还没来得及说些什么，便被我接下来的动作吓了一跳。

我顺着梁野的小腹向下吻去，舌尖滑过那两颗看起来粉嫩可爱的蛋蛋，滑过眼前秀气笔直的热源，然后就像他经常对我做的那样，对着顶端的肉冠含了上去。

和体型更粗犷一些的我有所不同，梁野天生没什么多余的毛发，漂亮的私处像是婴儿一样光滑，尺寸也相当不错；被我含住的时候猛颤一下，可怜兮兮地在我口中硬挺胀大，身后紧夹着我手指的小穴也不由自主地收缩，果然感觉很舒服的样子。

“江琛……别……”

听到他已经若有似无地发出了些许泣音，我吐出这根漂亮的物事，又在底端的蛋蛋上轻啄了一口，将他的双腿叠到胸前，撤出手指来挺身送了进去。

早就习惯了我进入的肉穴被一寸寸撑开，立刻把我紧紧地吸吮住，渴求般散发着美妙的热度。梁野低哼了一声，很快被我撞击在深处的那一处敏感，呻吟着挺身与我纠缠，幽深的眼眸始终倒映着我的影子，像是有些幸福，又很快被某种不知名的情绪所淹没。

【68】

做过两回之后，我释放在梁野的体内，满足地趴在他身上吁了口气。

伸手把这具冰凉柔软的身子抱进怀里，爱不释手地抚摸着他光滑的皮肤，我不舍得跟他分开，于是就这么懒懒地待在他里面不肯出来，直到休息过后的那活儿又在微小的摩擦中站起身来，又将他湿软的肉道再次撑满。

梁野吻了吻我鬓角的汗水，也知道我有些累了，于是翻到我身上来继续动，妩媚又放浪的样子看得我几乎鼻血横流，只觉得眼前这个人果然是老天送给我的尤物。

意乱情迷的时候，我听到梁野似乎俯下身来，在我耳边喃喃地说了一句：

“江琛宝贝儿，如果有一天我不在了，你一定要忘了我过好自己的生活。”

我睁开双眼，实在不明白他为什么要在这种时候说出这么煞风景的话来，不免皱眉道：

“不会有那么一天。”

“我是说万一……”

“什么万一？”我翻了个身将他掼到身下，分开他的双股径直将自己顶入最深处，沉声道，“你不在了是要上哪儿去？把我掰弯了还想不负责，门儿都没有。”

这一下惩戒似的算不上温柔，可能也有点疼，梁野稍稍蹙了下眉，道：

“江琛……”

“嗯？”

他看着我，很快又露出了一丝无奈般的笑容。

“没事。”他伸臂圈住我的脖颈，主动滑了下去。“要知道我爱你啊，江琛宝贝儿。”

【69】

夜色已深，落地窗外这座熟悉又陌生的城市霓虹闪烁，我坐在桌前抽着烟，又看向正趴在床上熟睡的梁野，心中颇有些懊恼。

今天明明是他的生日，我理应对他更温柔些才是，可他那隐隐的反常却让我十足郁闷，到最后还是没忍住做过了头，拔出来的时候股间那一丝暗色看得我心慌意乱，明白是自己伤了他，却无论如何也开不了口去道歉。

我知道梁野似乎有心事，而我心中也蓦然冒出一个可怕的猜测来，看着眼前升腾起的朦胧烟雾，忽然有些害怕去面对又一个醒来的明天。

电子钟指向十一点的时候，窗外不远处的夜幕中忽然炸开了一朵五彩缤纷的烟花，将这间蜜月套房照得如昼般明亮。我按灭手中的烟头，回过头去看梁野，梁野正坐在床上看得出神，于是叹了口气走过去，坐下来亲了亲他的脸颊。

“晶晶，我们去广场上看吧？”

【70】

对于相恋的人们来说，和好就是一件如此简单的事。

我和梁野站在广场上，垂在身侧的手始终交握在一起，并肩欣赏着那夜幕中不断升起的烟花。

打听到似乎是附近有个女大学生过生日，她的男朋友就选择在这里放烟花来庆祝，瞬间令原本还不知送什么礼物的我后悔不已；放烟花表白这招虽然老土，但也的的确确称得上是浪漫了，尤其梁野双眼亮晶晶地抬头看着，显然一副很喜欢的样子。

察觉到我的心思，梁野悄悄地拉了一下我的手，低声道：“借花献佛，我就当这烟花是宝贝儿你给我放的。”

我听得忍俊不禁，抬起手来刮了刮他的鼻子。

如果不是周围人太多，我倒也想学着电影主人公那样，抱着他在这里转一个圈。“喜欢吗？喜欢的话明年我一定给你放个够。”我握紧他的手保证道。

“跟你一起看的才喜欢。”梁野笑着，随即眼眸便黯了下来，若有所思道，“可惜明年我可能看不到了吧，毕竟今晚十二点之前我就得走了。”

我不明所以地打趣道：“什么十二点之前，你是灰姑娘吗？”

这会儿广场上看烟花的人很多，一片阴影打在梁野的侧脸，使得我有些看不清他的表情。

“说不定呢？”

感受到温暖的鼻息贴了上来，梁野与我额头相抵，笑盈盈地望进我的眼底：“所以作为我的王子，你确定不赶在魔法失效前吻我一下吗？”

“……亲一个！”

我回过头去，发现两个高中生打扮的女孩子正探头探脑地躲在人群里看我们，手上还拿着分明像是刚刚偷拍过的手机，一不留神起哄出了声，发觉我的视线后赶紧又躲了回去。

我看梁野，梁野还在微仰着头等待我的吻。

我叹了口气，也不再考虑此时有多少双眼睛正看着我们，将他拉到怀里低头吻了下去；同时也听到身后传来了满足的吸气声。

能感受得到梁野心中那正在蔓延的一种奇异的情绪，我吻得很专注，没有放过他唇间任何一丝缝隙，舌尖细细地扫过他暖润的口腔，直到他有些微微的喘不过气，才站定了与他分开，又低下头来亲了亲他的眼睛。

“……足够了。”

“嗯？”

“我是说，已经足够了。”梁野轻抚着自己的嘴唇，很是感慨地又看了一眼天边仍在持续绽放的烟花，低声道，“真好啊，从这世上彻底消失前还能做一个这么美好又真实的梦。”

【71】

“什么？”

我看着明明就在一寸之遥的梁野，忽然觉得这个时候的他有些陌生。

“对不起江琛，一直以来瞒了你很多事。”梁野平静道，“其实我，的确已经死了。”

【72】

十二点的钟声敲响的时候，我退后一步揉揉眼睛，居然发现梁野的身体正在一点点变得透明。

生平头一回经历这种超自然现象，我骇得几乎站不稳脚跟，想要上前去抱住他，却发现自己无论如何也触碰不到他的身体。

半晌也只能看着他越来越薄的影子干笑道：“晶晶啊，你可别……别开这种玩笑啊……”

“我没有开玩笑，江琛。”

梁野淡淡地说着，伸出手来似乎想摸摸我的脸，五指却从中穿透了过去，声音也开始变得虚渺起来：

“在我那边的世界，我死于二十岁生日的这一天，而我当时许下的生日愿望是，希望有生之年可以见你一面，真正地触碰到你的实体，而不是永远只能隔着一口枯井旁观你的人生。”

他的影子已经越来越模糊，五官也只剩下一抹轻浅而无奈的笑意。“而现在，愿望实现了，我也可以没有遗憾地离开这个世界走向死亡了。”

……

我颤抖着朝他伸出手，却只接到了一滴摔成好几瓣的泪。

“说真的，江琛宝贝儿，如果下辈子还能遇见你……”

话音未落，我眼睁睁看着眼前半透明的影子散发出一道浅浅的金光，彻底消逝在了微凉的夜风中。

年轻情侣间的浪漫烟花秀早已结束，中心广场上的围观者们渐渐散去，只余下一个呆立在原地的我。

【73】

……

……

“晶晶？！”

不知过了多久，我终于回过神来，下意识慌乱地疾呼出声。

理所当然地没有听到任何回应。我站在原地左顾右盼，余光敏锐地捕捉到了不久前还在偷拍我们两个的女高中生，赶忙上前拦住了她们的去路。

“那个，请问你们刚刚看到和我在一起的那个人哪儿去了吗？”

两个女高中生在被我拦下的时候吓了一跳，有些心虚地揣紧了自己的手机，闻言便面面相觑，困惑地朝我看来：

“你刚刚一直都是一个人啊……”

我闻言一窒，直觉她们两个在说谎，也顾不得自己的举动是否冒犯，直接夺过一个女孩的手机，打开相册翻了起来。

女孩哎了一声，另外一个则红了脸，却并没有制止我。我看到相册里有不少显然是偷拍的影像，各种姿态的我抬头看着夜幕中的烟火，微侧着身躯深情地像是在注视着什么，可每张照片上都只有一个人，身旁没有任何熟悉的身影。

——这怎么可能呢？

梁野就这么凭空消失在了熙熙攘攘的午夜广场，带走了所有人有关他的记忆，甚至还带走了他在此存在过的证据。

女高中生见我拿着她的手机心神恍惚，忍不住小声道：“对不起呀哥哥，我不是故意要拍你的，是，呃，是这家伙非要我拍的！要报警也先抓她好了！”

另一个女孩郁闷地嚷道：“喂喂你这塑料做的姐妹！怎么一东窗事发锅就都甩给我了，说好的有福同享有难你当呢！”

……

许久，我微颤着垂下头，把手机还给眼前的女孩，道：“实在对不起，应该只是我记错了……记错了……”

失魂落魄地离开之际，身后传来一句模糊的嘟囔：

“太可惜了，长得这么帅，怎么偏偏脑瓜有点不太好使……”

【74】

梁野真的消失了。

我回到自己的出租屋，钥匙转开锁的一刹那，再次无比清晰地意识到了这个事实。

家还是那个家，却已经不是我记忆中的那样。原本被梁野洗好搭在阳台上的衣物，此时正像往常那样胡乱地塞在床头的洗衣篓里，厨房里的灶台没有开过火的痕迹，水池里堆着大大小小的泡面碗，没了我们一起购置的厨具和食材，一切都还是我单身时的老样子。

我走到浴室脱下自己的上衣，脊背和胸膛也没有任何梁野在激情中留下的痕迹，连情事过后的余韵都消散得无影无踪，仿佛在嘲笑着依然不愿接受这个事实的我。

难道他真的只是我的一场梦，是单身了太多年的我在失意中为自己编织出的一个美好的假相？

除了性别不太符合我的幻想之外，他几乎可以称得上是完美，这个理由也勉强可以作为差强人意的解释。我倒在床上抱着自己隐隐作痛的脑袋，想起什么似的猛然坐起身，拿出手机开始百度梁野这两个字。

若干同名同姓的人排除之后，我始终没有查到一个职业是偶像歌手的梁野。

耐心地一遍遍刷新着页面，恍然间我似乎找到了他的百度百科：

梁野（Timothy Liang），1998年8月24日出生于美国洛杉矶，中国内地流行男歌手、影视演员、男子演唱组合BlackHawks成员……

然而只是一眨眼的功夫，我正在浏览的页面便倏然变成了一串无意义的乱码，在狭窄的屏幕上不停闪烁着消除，下一刻映入眼帘的就是404 Not Found。

我静坐着思索了一会儿后，开始百度BlackHawks组合。

搜索出的五位成员里并没有梁野的名字，取而代之的是一个名叫宋哲然的、与梁野同年同月同日生的男生。

以前闲聊的时候曾听梁野提到过，他出道时所参加的选秀节目Hit It Up只有前五名才能组成BlackHawks出道，而由于他临时决定参选，原本有望出道的宋哲然只得了第六名而没能跟TK社签约，事后梁野也总觉得有些对不起他，不仅靠自己的人脉将他推荐去了另一家经纪公司，平日里也很照顾他的资源，两人关系虽然很好，但看在对方的粉丝眼里就有些微妙了。

原来在我的世界里，因为没有梁野的参选，宋哲然顺利地拿到了第五名，出道成为了BlackHawks组合的一员。

就在这时，微博推送的提示音忽然响起，我低头一看，状态栏那一行明晃晃地写着——

[爆][头条]宋哲然生日会遇刺。

【75】

我只愣了一下，立刻翻身下床，打开电视调到娱乐频道。

屏幕上原本俗媚无趣的娱乐版女主播一改往日浮夸的风格，穿着正装跟随众记者围堵在TK社的大楼下，语气严肃地对着镜头道：

“北京时间2018年8月25日凌晨，当红偶像歌手、BlackHawks组合成员宋哲然在结束自己于前日的生日会后，在后台换衣间遭到疯狂爱慕者的刺杀……目前……已送往P大第二附属医院进行抢救……”

“据悉，该网名为恰似流年的女子确认罹患较为严重的精神疾病，对TK社旗下HIU选秀圈艺人情有独钟，曾不止一次有过严重危害到偶像人身安全的私生行为……现已被警方控制……”

被警方押着出了TK社大楼的女人在镜头下一闪而过，很快被各路记者包围了起来，身形却看着有几分熟悉；我当机立断关掉电视，又打开了电脑搜索宋哲然遇刺事件的现场视频。

把行刺宋哲然的私生饭被捕镜头反复看了三四遍之后，我截到了她露出正脸的视频截图，对着那张苍白而病态的脸看了许久后，整个人仿佛被兜头一盆冷水浇下，不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。

没有错，她就是当初在片场休息室遇到的那个头戴棒球帽的女人、梁野的疯狂私生饭。

【76】

天色大亮。

我哆嗦着点上烟，试图再次用尼古丁来唤醒自己整合推理的能力，在缭绕的烟雾中细细地梳理着如麻的思绪。回忆着刚才在视频中看到的那个浑身是血被担架抬着送上救护车的男生，又想到当初血淋淋从枯井里爬出来的梁野，我忽然彻底明白了过来。

梁野说他死在二十岁生日的这一天，而与他同日出生的宋哲然也在这一天遭到私生饭的刺杀，现在生死未卜。

也就是说，在另一个宋哲然没能作为BlackHawks组合成员出道的世界，这个患有精神病的女人喜欢上的人成了梁野，理所当然的，被她表白不成捅成重伤的人也成了梁野。

临死前并不知情的梁野在自己的生日会上许下一个心愿，希望有生之年可以见我一面，真正地触碰到我的实体，而不是永远只能隔着一口枯井旁观我的人生。

然后老天便开玩笑似的满足了他的愿望，把他送到了我所在的世界一个微妙的时间点，给了他到自己忌日为止的、与我相处并相恋的期限。

对他而言，我或许只是他陷入永恒的长眠前一场过于真实的梦境罢了。

梁野说，这个愿望已经实现，他终于可以没有遗憾地离开这个世界走向死亡了。

梁野说，希望我能把他忘了，好好过自己的生活。

【77】

……

我环顾着空落落的出租屋，闭上双眼回想着我们曾经在这里的种种，终于忍不住颓然倒在床上。半晌翻了个身，眼泪便毫无知觉地顺着脸颊淌了下来。

我该怎么忘了你？我怎么可能忘了你？

就算这个世界没有一个人知晓你的存在，可我看见你来过，我知道你爱我。

【78】

如果当初我没有走到那口枯井前，那么我今后的人生会是什么样的？

我不知道梁野在异世好好地活着、又在二十岁的这一天被刺杀，不记得年幼的自己曾眼睁睁看着好友被疯老头扔下枯井，依然还是这个庸庸碌碌的江琛，像世间的绝大多数一样按部就班地过完我的一生。

我只知道哪怕这也是我临死前的幻境，我不后悔遇见他，也不后悔爱上他。

……

等等，枯井？

我如梦初醒，猛然坐起身来捂住自己的胸口，下一刻便飞奔到了窗前。

后半夜似乎下了一场小雨，窗外那一成不变的景色被覆上了一层乳白色的雾气，迷蒙而飘渺地在我视野中蔓延，最终在日光的照耀下缓缓散去。

雾气散尽的那一刻，我心跳如鼓。

【79】

当我看到那口熟悉而可爱的枯井时，惊天的狂喜一瞬间淹没了我。

天知道这十多年来我对它是一种怎样复杂的情绪，有恐惧与忌惮，有好奇与迷惑，但是从来没有一次像现在这样，我会因为看到它而激动得想要感谢上帝。

我狂奔着出了门，扑倒在井边敲敲打打，把手伸进去胡乱地凭空打捞着，心中祈祷着梁野能像上次一样从里面爬出来，问候一声我这个憔悴的老同学。

清晨的小道边有晨练的邻居路过，看到我的时候纷纷露出了奇怪的表情。对着一口只有我能看到的枯井做出各种各样的滑稽动作，我当然知道此时的自己在路人看来有多可笑，可我已经懒得去在意那么多了。

努力了好久也徒劳无功，干涸的井底始终没有传来半点动静；我想要直接跳进去，身体却被一道无形的空气墙拦在井外，似乎在劝我心急吃不了热豆腐，还是得找到科学的方法才行。

我撑在井口边深吸一口气，终于冷静了下来。蹲在井边琢磨了一会儿后，我阖起双眼，开始回忆起与梁野重逢后的点点滴滴。

如果思念可以穿越时空，我相信我和梁野一定会在某个节点的某个瞬间，作为恋人也作为朋友，即便身处异世，也能够心意相通。

……

恍然间我蓦地想到，当初梁野第一次从井里爬出来的时候，我到底有没有抓住他的手？

【80】

慢慢地，我听到井底传来了水流的声音。

睁开双眼的时候，我看到有澄澈的泉水正从深幽的井底不断冒出，下一刻便涨到了我面前。金色的微光从水面上绽开，很快流动起来，带着一幕幕走马灯似的影像，终是溢出了井口。

一点点，一点点，梁野的回忆缓慢而温柔地将我浸没。

我看到幼时雪白而精致的梁晶晶趴在一口井边朝里面看着，稚嫩的小脸先是震惊，然后是惊喜，最后兴高采烈地跑去跟他爸妈说我没有死。

梁野的美人老妈闻言叹了口气，拂了拂自己的波浪卷发，回过头去咬着红唇跟他老爸说，看来孩子在这里已经待不下去了，不如还是跟她回美国吧。

画面一转，我看到的依然是坐在井边朝里面张望的梁野，有所不同的是周围的背景已经变成了美国洛杉矶。

他就这么在异世看着我，有时候一天也不和其他人说上一句话，他老妈起初以为他有自闭症，还带他去看了不少所谓的名医，直到后来才确定了喜欢对着后院的空地发呆只是自家儿子的怪癖。

枯井多年未变，梁野却在一天天长大。

看着梁野日益趋向成熟的五官露出各种丰富的表情，我似乎能猜到他看到的画面是什么。

如果他笑得合不拢嘴，那八成我是又带着自己的小伙伴一起做了什么奇葩的蠢事；

如果他微拧起眉，显然一副气鼓鼓的样子，那或许是我在学校被路过的小师妹搭了讪；

而如果他满脸通红地捂着自己的鼻子，想看又不想看似的从指缝里窥着井口，那我想也知道一定是当时的自己躲在屋里做些什么青春期的好事。

……

终于我看到梁野比大多数同龄人提早完成了学业，以优异的成绩从大学毕业，和他已经差不多是个落魄瘾君子的老妈一番争执后，还是坐上飞机回了国，参加了TK社举办的Hit It Up选秀节目。

我看到他终于成了万众瞩目的偶像，登顶C位出道、接受各种娱乐新闻采访，镁光灯背后的笑容却始终有些说不清道不明的失落。

“晶晶……”

我忍不住喃喃地出声道。

本以为身处异世的我在浏览梁野的回忆时只是一个旁观者，谁知水面中正在节目后台跟组合成员聊天的梁野忽然一愣，居然回头朝我的方向看了一下，然后有些迷茫似的拿胳膊肘捣捣队长，问道：

“你刚刚有没有听到什么人在叫我？”

“没有啊。”队长很快地答道，见梁野似乎有些恍惚，便关切地拍了拍他的肩膀，“最近是不是赶通告赶得太累了，要不要让雪松哥给你放个假？”

梁野摆摆手，勉强扯出了一个笑容，见节目组似乎已经准备就绪，便起身和成员们一起离开了后台。

而我大喜过望，对着井中他的背影大喊道：

“晶晶！！梁野！”

我伸出手去想要探向水面，却又被一堵无形的空气墙挡了回来。“……你听到我叫你了吗？晶晶！”

遗憾的是，这次梁野没有再听到我的呼唤。

【81】

水面流动的速度越来越快，很快就到了梁野二十岁生日的当天。

作为TK社旗下最红的男团C位，又是身价不菲的官家公子，梁野排场极大，这一场生日会有许多业界名人和流量明星参加，几乎占据了TK社整层的宴会厅。

有一家娱乐杂志似乎拿到了他们的独家，而梁野显然非常适应自己镜头前的形象，面上一直挂着优雅而礼貌的商业式微笑，待人接物也十分谦逊得体，称得上是个挑不出半点瑕疵的优质偶像。

可我看得出他并不开心，因为我才是了解他的那个人。

生日会的环节无外乎各种无聊的余兴节目，不过因为有很多综艺感十足的名嘴大咖在，气氛倒也很热闹。墙上的时钟滑向十一点的时候，我的心情开始变得紧张起来，再没有心思去看梁野的假笑，在这井外的上帝视角四处搜索着某人的存在。

我看到大家开始为梁野唱生日快乐歌的时候，那家拿到了生日会独家的娱乐杂志正在以不同角度拍摄着现场，有个身材矮小、助理打扮的男人悄悄从人群后离开，我赶紧把目光投向他的背影，发现果然是那个刺杀宋哲然的私生饭。

看到男装打扮的女疯子离开宴会厅后便悄无声息地潜入了梁野的换衣间，我的心一下子提到了嗓子眼，又气又急得几乎破口大骂。

TK社的安保人员可能也没想到会有私生饭跟着记者团队一起混进来，而那家娱乐杂志同样也没有留意到自己的摄影组何时多了个助理，然而现在一切都已经太晚，一旦结束生日会后梁野回到换衣间，就极有可能再次被那个持刀行凶的女疯子推下地狱。

我焦急地看向仍被众人簇拥着的梁野，他依然笑盈盈地与身旁的人聊天，只是在镜头没有扫到的地方扯了扯自己的领口，脸上有一瞬间露出了些许不舒服的表情，看来并不喜欢这种憋闷的穿着。

我也顾不得自己的举止在路人看来有多像个疯子，趴在井口朝里面大喊道：

“梁野，梁野你能听见我吗？不要回换衣间，和大家待在一起！千万不要回去！！”

……

有一瞬间我看到梁野抬起头，朝我的方向看了过来，面上又露出了困惑的表情，像是在怀疑自己产生了幻觉。

【82】

把记者和大部分宾客打发走后，梁野和组合成员一起坐在礼物堆里吃着蛋糕，身旁脸上还沾着奶油的队长见他一副心事重重的样子，便打趣道：“小百合大人，不如告诉哥儿几个你刚刚许的生日愿望是什么？”

十分受不了小百合这个称呼的梁野擂了他一拳，然后把剩下的蛋糕一口塞进嘴里，咬着叉子怅然道：

“希望能见到我喜欢的人。”

“啊？还是出道访谈时提到的那个暗恋多年的妹妹吗？”队长吃了一惊，随即痛心道，“哎，听哥说一句，天涯何处无芳草，连我们红透半边天的小百合都看不上的女人，这辈子怕是也再难找到对象了；不如忘了她，也给你的粉丝妹妹们一个机会吧。”

梁野沉默了一会儿，低声道：“他不是妹妹。”

“呃，不是妹妹……？”队长摸着下巴思索片刻后，看向梁野的目光忽然变得危险起来，“小百合啊……我说你该不会是，喜欢上了有夫之妇吧……”

梁野噎了一下，然后叹了口气，似乎也懒得搭理他，吃完蛋糕后便起身打算去换衣间了。

队长看着他的背影若有所思，跟身边的成员们咬着耳朵道：

“对，这就完美地解释了为什么这世上居然会存在连梁野也泡不到的妹子，我的天，他的口味也太辣了……”

梁野的脚步微妙地顿了一下，转过头来目光复杂地看着瞬间噤若寒蝉的几个人，仍是没有解释什么，揉了揉自己有些困倦的双眼，继续往换衣间走。

【83】

井内的梁野走得悠闲，井外的我却急得像是热锅上的蚂蚁，心早在油锅里被煎了千八百遍。

再这样下去，我迟早会看到梁野走进那个疯女人设下的陷阱，然后像我所在的世界里遭到同样厄运的宋哲然一样，被担架抬着送上救护车，最后在冷冰冰的急救室病床上停止呼吸。

……

十二年后，难道我要第二次眼睁睁地看着他死在我面前？

我闭上双眼，又缓缓睁开，用尽了最后一分气力朝水面中毫无防备的梁野大声喊道：

“梁野！回过头来看着我！不准进去！！”

我看到原本平静的水面被音波震得剧烈地荡漾了一下，又慢慢恢复了流动。

【84】

……

当梁野的手即将碰上换衣间门把手的一刹那，他忽然察觉到什么似的回过头来，隔着在日光下波光粼粼的水面对上了我焦灼的双眼。

“江……琛？”他愣愣地停下来，长久地凝视着井口的我，半晌轻拍了一下脑袋，自言自语似的苦笑道，“难道是我最近通告赶得太累了吗，居然会在这个时候看到江琛的影子？”

看到他用那我所熟悉的温柔眼神看着我，像在看着一个永远触碰不到的美梦，我心中剧荡，强迫自己稳住撑在井边的身形，几乎喜极而泣。

越发明朗的夏日艳阳下，异世的我朝他伸出双手。

“梁野！晶晶！这不是幻觉！快看着我！到我的世界来！！”

【85】

梁野凝视着我，终于慢慢地，毫不犹豫地，朝我伸出了手，与我隔着开始融合的另一个时空紧紧相握。

握住那只冰凉而柔软的手的一瞬间，无数斑驳陆离的影像在我脑海中流窜，压得我几乎喘不过气来；可我知道这一次，我绝对不会再放开他的手。

【86】

……

身为相同性别的男人也好，身处不同的世界也罢，只要两个人的思念等同等重，我们的爱就可以穿越时空。

这一次终于，他又回到我身边。

【87】

……

……

又是一天温暖而惬意的清晨。

我仰躺在出租屋的小床上，呆呆地望着头顶熟悉的天花板，总觉得自己像打了场百年战争似的筋疲力尽。天知道二十四个小时前我曾经历了多么离奇而又惊心动魄的一幕，而现在还能像个寻常人一样从自己的小窝里醒来，总觉得有些不可思议。

很多琐碎而纠杂的细节已经被我遗忘了；只是还好，美丽的生活如期而至。

我看向窗外，那口陪伴了我多年的枯井早已悄无声息地消失在那片空地上，彻底地把梁野留在了我的世界。

我朝厨房看去，梁野正在灶台前忙碌着，似乎还在钻研他的菜谱，回头见我已经醒了过来，便勾唇笑笑道：

“宝贝儿，过来帮我试试味道。”

我闻言便一个鲤鱼打挺从床上跃起来，三两步跳到梁野身边来搂住他的腰，张口便含住了递到眼前的调羹。

“……嗯，挺好的，不咸不淡。”

我咂咂嘴，很自然地低头在他裸露出的雪白脖颈上啃了一口，然后懒懒地挂在他身上，双臂依然圈在他的腰间，说什么也不愿放手。

梁野侧头亲了我一下，笑道：“怎么了？”

我抱着他喃喃道：

“晶晶啊，我总觉得，自己做了一个好长好长的梦……”

梁野瞥了我一眼，噗哧笑道：“做梦的应该是我才对吧？”说着便转过身来，暧昧地在我唇间呼了口气道：“作为破除了魔法把我从死亡世界解救回来的王子殿下，我真的不知道该怎么感谢你才好。”

“有什么需要感谢的？”我凝视着他严肃道，“你爱我，我也爱你，这是早就清楚不过的事。”

【88】

饭后一起亲亲热热地在水池边洗碗。

“有一点我很好奇，晶晶。”我看着他熟悉而惬意的侧脸，忍不住问道，“你真的是之前喜欢我的那个梁晶晶吗。我是说，毕竟平行世界有那么多个，万一我当初捞上来的是其他世界的梁野，那我可不就亏大了。”

梁野放下手中的盘子看了我一眼，似乎也猜到了我心中的那一丝困惑，貌似苦恼地思索了一阵后，凑到我耳边低声笑道：

“……做一次不就知道了？我可是熟知你身上所有的敏感点呢，江琛宝贝儿。”

【89】

我知道我不该质疑自己的爱人。

看着梁野情事过后心满意足地偎在我怀里的可爱模样，我低头瞥了一眼自己险些没能顶住那么多回的小兄弟，终于彻底地清醒了过来。

耳鬓厮磨间，我再次低低地长叹出声：“……你真的已经回来了吗？”

梁野睁开眼睛看着我，目光依旧缱绻而温柔：

“回来了。”

我紧紧地把他抱在怀里，失而复得的喜悦再度覆遍了全身，只觉得这世上再也不会有一个人比我更幸运，能够亲手扭转乾坤，将已经去往死亡之地的爱人拉回到自己的世界。

许久，我开口问道：

“晶晶啊，你现在在我的这个世界可是个彻彻底底的黑户，以后有什么打算？”

梁野笑了一下，似乎也考虑到了这个现实的问题，微侧着脑袋道：

“嗯，我想想……”

还没等他开口，我便慷慨地提议道：“你以前不是说过想做米其林大厨吗？不如去上厨师学校吧。在我的世界你可以尽情地做自己想做的事，我会养你的。”

又道：“别看我现在看起来穷，养老婆可绝对不是一件难事，尤其上个月我业绩不错，拿下几个大单赚了不少钱呢。”

梁野看着我，忽然就噗哧一声笑了出来。

“是吗？赚了多少？”

我仔细算了算，很是得意地挺起胸膛道：“足足有六千块呢。”

“……”

梁野忽然沉默了下来。

【90】

“宝贝儿，你知道我在那边随便接一支广告就可以拿多少代言费吗？”他幽幽看我道。

我张了张口，很快像霜打的茄子似的低下了脑袋。我当然知道梁野作为明星时的收入和消费水平，那可绝对是身为普通人的我这辈子都无法企及的高度，在这样的人面前卖弄自己做销售得来的那点收入，实在是有些自不量力。

梁野很快敏感地察觉到了我沮丧的情绪，凑过来吻吻我的脸颊，无奈道：

“宝贝儿，我可不是这个意思。”

见我看他，他笑了笑又道：“我当然很高兴你养我，不过目前来看，不如还是让我操起老本行来赚钱更轻易一些。”

他伸出手去在床头柜上摸索了一阵，很快摸到了当初在生鲜市场前魏雪松塞给他的名片，眯着眼睛打量了一下后，道：“我在这个世界既没学历也没关系，或许还是进娱乐圈更靠谱些；TK社年底就有一场选秀，既然在那个世界我可以晋级C位，那么这个世界也同样可以。”

见他神色认真，不像是在开玩笑的样子，我不由得吃了一惊：“晶晶啊……你真的还想当偶像歌手吗？我还以为你不喜欢。”

梁野想了想，慢慢道：“以前是很不喜欢……不过成团出道之后，和团员们都相处得不错，倒也有些舍不得在这个世界和他们做一辈子的陌生人了；圈子里的那些好友，还有这次大难不死的哲然，我也想以后能有个正式的身份去探望他。”

我看着他，神色还是有些迟疑。

“……放心，宝贝儿。”梁野安抚般拍拍我的手，枕在我的肩头低声道，“那个女人会在监狱里过上一辈子，再也不会有谁来伤害到我了。”

“……”

话虽如此，如果让老婆出去当明星赚钱，那我岂不是变成了被包养的小白脸？

我点点头，虽然心底有些郁闷，却还是没有说出任何异议。

哪知我的神色都被这个世界上最了解我的人看在眼里，便亲热地搂住我的脖颈道：

“宝贝儿，我们已经是情人了，又何必算得这么清楚呢。你养我和我养你，本身也没什么区别不是吗；等我赚够了我们两个的退休金就退出娱乐圈，以后夫唱妇随，你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”

我闷闷地在他那圆润的肩头上啃了一口，总算接受了这个浪漫的说法。

“好了，先不说这个。下个月我就要回老家了，你得先跟我一起去见见爸妈才行，老人家想看你这个儿媳妇已经想很久了。”我仍是用严肃的口吻道，“另外，就算以后是你养我，在年底TK社的选秀之前也必须是我要养你的；你可是我的老婆，知道了吗。”

“好啊，”他眨眨眼睛，朝我莞尔一笑，“那就麻烦你先养我了，我亲爱的……宝贝儿老公。”

【91】

二零零六年夏天，我家后院忽然多出了一口井。

二零一八年夏天，它终于消失在我的世界里，留给了我一个相伴一生的爱人。

——END——


End file.
